Not all Fun and Games
by Sorena
Summary: *Complete* A/U Kagome’s dream since childhood was to become a world-famous actress. Unfortunately, she has to star in a huge film with the egoistic jerk Inuyasha (Inu/Kag)
1. The Rules of this Business

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. don't belong to me, but to Takahashi Rumiko and their rightful owners. I just like to have some fun with Ms. Rumiko's characters! ^_^  
  
This is my second Inuyasha fan fiction. I also have another one called "Camp Reflections", I'm gonna try my best to juggle both at once ^_^  
  
BY THE WAY, IF YOU WANNA READ THE SECOND CHAP, AND IT'S NOT THERE, AT THE END OF THE WEB ADDRESS JUST ENTER '&chapter=2' (not including quotes), same with other chapters, just change the number if it's not updated yet on ffnet!  
  
Summary: Kagome's dream since childhood was to become a world-famous actress. Unfortunately, she has to star in a huge film with the egoistic jerk Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
Not All Fun and Games-Chapter 1 "The Rules of this Business"  
  
  
  
"Welch's grape juice is my favourite drink. It's healthy and has vitamin C. All mommies should give their kids this. Mmmmmm..YUMMY!"  
  
"CUT!" screamed the director. The little girl, Higurashi, Kagome had some great potential. She was one of the best child actors he had met. Not to mention she was extremely smart and cute. Never did she make a mistake in her lines, and she was always able to make a charming presentation.  
  
"That's a wrap on Welch's grape juice commercial, take 3. Great job everybody, we are finished for today."  
  
The large room filled with applause. Kagome got off of her chair with a huge smile on her face, her dad was on the side smiling. He was extremely proud of his little angel. He bent down and gave 5-year old Kagome a big hug.  
  
"You were great! You'll always be daddy's little star." He planted a kiss on her cheeks and they walked away, hand in hand, out of the set and into the parking lot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
12 years later:  
  
"Kagome, can you give your brother a ride to school?" Kagome's mother yelled from the kitchen.  
  
The now 17-year old Kagome ran down the stairs, with her green school uniform on, and her keys in one hand. She had long raven black hair, and a unique colour of eyes, blue and grey. Kagome was a beautiful girl; she carried on after her mother. Many guys at school would kill to date her, but she always turned them down. Her mind was always on something else.  
  
"Come on Souta!" She screamed as she ran into the kitchen and plopped a piece of toast into her mouth.  
  
Souta quickly grabbed his black backpack and made his way to the stairs, "I'm coming! Wait for me Kag-" He tripped over Buyo, the fat family cat and went tumbling down the small set of stairs.  
  
"OWOWOWOWOWEEE!" Souta whined while following his sister out the door to her Toyota.  
  
She had worked her butt off waitressing ever since she was 14 at Coco's Sandwich shop. Kaede, her boss, always gave her extra tips because she claims the reason they get so much is because Kagome's so pretty. Along with that she had savings in her bank account from the commercials she made when she was younger, A Barbie, Gap kids, and Welch's commercial. The Welch's grape juice commercial was the last television appearance she made.  
  
Kagome revved up the engine of her precious baby and started driving. She had only gotten her driver's license 6 months ago, and her new car last month.  
  
They were both quiet throughout the ride. And they both knew exactly why. Today was the day their father died 12 years ago. Though Souta was only 13 now and never got to know his own dad well, he had seen pictures.  
  
Kagome recalls the day he passed away perfectly. That day she rushed home from school in kindergarten to show her daddy her giraffe drawing. When her friend dropped her off at home, her mom was crying by the phone. When Kagome asked her what was wrong, her mom only hugged her and started crying even harder. Kagome found out that night and cried for a week.  
  
"Sis, are you crying?" Souta asked, seeing tears in his sister's eyes. He hated it when she cried, he always felt really bad.  
  
Kagome sniffed. "No Souta, I'm alright. I have a cold so my nose is stuffy. Some dust just got in my eye."  
  
Souta was about to tell her just how bad of a liar she was, but decided against it. Kagome probably didn't want to talk about it. So for the rest of the ride to his school they rode in peace.  
  
The car slowed in front of his elementary school. "Bye Kagome!" Souta ran into his school with his friends at his sides.  
  
After her father's death, Kagome's mom had to take care of young Souta by herself, and wasn't able to drive Kagome to auditions and shooting locations. These places were normally very far away from her tiny town. When Souta grew up, Kagome's mom had to get a job to support their family. They had spent most of the little insurance they had received for her dad's death. Her mom was feeling very sick lately, so driving Kagome was even more out of the question. She was told by her doctor to stay home, and to stay out of the sun.  
  
Now Kagome was able to drive, and had her own car. She could once again go to auditions and try to snatch a part in a film, any film.  
  
She hadn't much experience though, shortly after her father died the Welch's director called again offering a small part in a movie, but at the time too much was happening so her mother refused.  
  
Before Kagome knew it she was at school again, falling asleep in history, and laughing with her friends at lunchtime. But the life of an ordinary high school student didn't satisfy her. Ever since she was little she wanted to act, to be out in the spotlight. After school today, Kagome was going to drive an hour's drive to her old acting agency and request an audition.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello, um, I'm Higurashi Kagome and I would like to talk to one of the agents about setting up an audition for me."  
  
Kagome handed the shorthaired girl behind the counter her résumé. She was dressed in a revealing business suit, and chewing gum at the same time. Her nametag read, 'Yura, Secretary.' She quickly read Kagome's résumé and failed miserably at hiding her laugh.  
  
"So you're telling me you want an audition with THESE qualifications? You made three commercials when you were around four or five, darling. And now you just show up and expect an audition? Do you know just how tough this business is? It's not all fun and games you know!"  
  
She said this while chewing her gum loudly and sneaking in a giggle occasionally.  
  
Kagome had tears weld up in her eyes. Her dreams, her goals, it feels as if someone had shot her in the heart, and all that just shattered. She held back a choke and snatched the résumé out of Yura's hands, and turned around, when suddenly a man in black walked out of the backrooms with a gorgeous blonde to his right. He had some files in his left hand.  
  
"Yura, don't tell me you just made that beautiful young maiden cry! Because you know I could fire you anytime I want!" The man really sounded mad, and it was pretty intimidating. The blonde next to him just quietly snuck away, and out the doors of the building.  
  
"Mr.Takahishi, it's just that-"  
  
Yura had a very scared look on her face, like she was about to cry.  
  
Mr.Takahishi sighed. "I don't want to hear it. If you do it one more time I will certainly get you fired, do you hear me? Good." He turned to Kagome. "I apologize for my secretary's rudeness, would you like to come with me?"  
  
Kagome slowly nodded, and followed the nice man to his office. He sat down behind his desk and held out his hand, asking for her résumé. Kagome obliged and sat down in the leather seat across from him.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome, is it?"  
  
Kagome nodded and stared curiously at the pictures on his wall. Many were now quite famous actors, and they all had their pictures taken with the man across from her. 'He must be quite the agent.' She thought.  
  
"So Kagome, it says here you were with us, is it twelve years ago?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Takahishi, I made three commercials with you guys when I was five."  
  
"Call me Miroku."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nobody kill me! I just wanted it to stop there because it sounded really good. ^_^ Everyone's probably wondering why I started this fic so soon after my other one, but I had this idea for quite a while, and I have WAY more ideas with this one than my other one. So did you like it? Hate it? Let me know by reviewing! I live on reviews! ^_^  
  
*~sorena27~* 


	2. Getting to Know Miroku

Disclaimer: I don't understand why we have to write one of these at the beginning of EVERY chapter, but here goes: I don't own Inuyasha and co., but maybe, just maybe, I'll get him in the mail for Christmas^_^  
  
I just love this story so much! I got tons of ideas in my head *evil grin* Thank you SOOOO much to my reviewers! I read every one at least 5 times cuz I luv you guys so much! ^_^  
  
  
  
Some people asked me if it was an inu/kag! Don't worry! Kagome should meet Inuyasha by the next chapter! Now onto the story, enjoy this chapter!  
  
  
  
Getting to know Miroku-Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"So Kagome, you made your last commercial in, was it 1990?" Miroku asked the girl sitting across from him.  
  
Kagome started counting on her fingers. (A/N: I still do that ^_^) "Yes, I do believe so."  
  
Mr. Takahishi nodded and started typing extremely fast. It seemed to go on for a good five minutes before he stopped, clicked a button with his mouse, and turned the screen around so Kagome could see it.  
  
The computer screen showed a cute little girl with black hair down to her shoulders. She was sitting on a stool 10x too big for her, and leaning on a counter in front of her. In front of her sat a large bottle of Welch's Grape juice and a large glass. The little girl fumbled in pouring the drink into the cup, but somehow managed to do it in the end. This was a déjà vu for Kagome, until she heard the girl in TV (or computer) land start to talk:  
  
"Welch's grape juice is my favourite drink. It's healthy and has vitamin C. All mommies should give their kids this. Mmmmmm..YUMMY!"  
  
Kagome was startled. How could she have not known? How dense could she get?  
  
"Do you have all the commercials ever made in that computer? Kagome asked.  
  
"Of course not, that would be impossible to hold in here!" Miroku said, patting the top of his computer. "Just the ones done by the Talents at the of Shikon Agency!" (A/N: I know, cheesy name, but it won't be brought up very often)  
  
"Umm.if this isn't too much to ask, may I see my other two commercials too? Just because the last time I saw them was when I was five, and-"  
  
Miroku had a huge smile on his face. "Of course, muffin!" (A/N: That's just scary) He did more clicking on his mouse until the McDonalds commercial popped up. After the little girl asked for a happy meal, the Barbie commercial showed up, showing herself and another little girl playing with some Barbies and laughing.  
  
Kagome wanted to ask him for copies, but decided not to, in case he found her too annoying. Kagome almost cried when she saw herself. She loved being on TV, she still remembered herself when she was 3, asking her mother how the people in the TV were in the box. Well, she didn't exactly remember, but her mom told her.  
  
"Anyways, Ms. Higurashi, I happened to overhear you asking for an audition, and this couldn't be a more perfect time! I believe you have the looks,"  
  
Kagome blushed slightly when he said that.  
  
He continued, "but your talent, well, we'll have to see at your audition. We don't know if your acting has rusted over these years, but I know that you did a very professional job in these commercials here."  
  
Kagome smiled a very bright smile.  
  
Miroku still continued to talk, " So if you are interested in possibly partaking in this movie, we'll have you sign up with us here, and I will book you an audition with the producer and casting, and then we'll see from there. I know the producer quite well, so it'll be no problem."  
  
"Do you maybe know what the storyline is?"  
  
Kagome asked. If her mother found out it was something TOO racy, she doubted she could make a movie like that.  
  
Miroku laughed, "If you're worried about this being one of 'those movies' you've got nothing to worry about. I believe this movie will be a big- budget film and that's all I know!"  
  
Kagome gasped. 'A big budget film? Who would hire someone as inexperienced as me to act in it? Great. All my hopes up for nothing.'  
  
Miroku sighed; he could practically see the big frown on her face when he mentioned it was going to be a big budget film.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I heard the director is looking for some new faces, so your odds are considerably better!"  
  
Kagome was shocked. How did he know what she was thinking? She smiled at his kindness and picked up the pen on his desk.  
  
"Where do I sign?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was back in her car before she knew it again. She had finished signing with Miroku, he told her about some of the benefits and costs of signing up with Shikon Talent. The talents do not have to pay a fee, but 10% of all their earning will go to them. Miroku gave her the time and address for the audition. They both stood up, and that was when Miroku tried to grope her, and that's when she slapped him across the face.  
  
'*Sigh*.. I really need a new agent'.  
  
The audition was going to be in two days, and the location was going to fairly far from her home. It was on a Friday, which meant she was going to have to miss school. Oh well, if she got the part she'd be missing lots of school.  
  
All of a sudden Kagome screamed. She just realised what she did! She had an audition for a part in a big budget movie! She squealed again. Wait till her friends hear about this!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome, you lucky girl!" screamed one of her best friends, Ayu. (A/N: I only know them from the anime, and I can't remember their names. So for now I'm making up her friends' names.)  
  
"Who's gonna be the leading man?" grinned her other friend, while playing with the curls in her hair.  
  
Kagome paused. "I really don't know, what if he's a real jerk though?"  
  
"Who cares? As long as they're famous!" Yelled the other friend of Kagome, Mayu, the one with the headband.  
  
Ayu piped in, "What if it's Brad Pitt?"  
  
Then the one with the curls screamed, "What if it's Inuyasha?"  
  
All three girls, (not including Kagome) started talking and gossiping and screaming at the mention of his name.  
  
"What's so great about him?" Kagome added in on a casual tone.  
  
The talking between the girls stopped and they all turned to glare at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, don't tell me you don't think Inuyasha is the hottest, sexiest, and the most talented actor on the face of this earth!!!" screamed Mayu, with her friends nodding beside her.  
  
"No, I do not think so. He's just another ordinary person with a personal trainer, and probably very stuck-up too!"  
  
Ayu was shocked. "Kagome, what are you thinking? With that sexy silver hair and those cute fuzzy ears, every single girl in Japan wants him!!!" (A/N: I just love those ears! ^_^)  
  
"Yea, but he's kinda weird, I mean, what's up with the ears? And I heard he cheated on his girlfriend Kikyo more than enough times, and she still cares for him? Can you believe that?"  
  
"Must be pretty good in bed." All three nodded and walked off, leaving Kagome there with a stupid look on her face.  
  
'Inuyasha, huh?' She thought to herself as she started running to catch up with her friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sucky ending I know! The next chapter will be up soon! But only if I get reviews ^_^ Please review peoples! I live on reviews, in case you haven't heard before.  
  
Now, the shout-outs to my faithful reviewers ^_^! Shahrezad1: Hahaha, thanks! I didn't know who else to choose to be the agent, but Miroku seemed to work because only he would help out a pretty girl! ^_^ I know! I love how I portrayed Yura! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
WarriorGL: ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! Here is the second chap!  
  
Sera: awww.thanks!  
  
Suya: Inuyasha should show up in the next chapter, but maybe, just maybe, if I can't fit him in the next one he will DEFINITELY be in the 4th! ^_^  
  
Ariliana: Thank you so much! It's reviewers like you that make me wanna continue writing, even in my worst of moods! ^_^  
  
FallingScarletTears: Hehe, thanks! It will definitely by an Inu/Kag fic, I can't right any other pairing! (Except S/M) ^_^ Don't worry, I will raise the rating in future chapters! *wink* if you know what I mean! ^_^  
  
*~sorena27~* 


	3. The Audition

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin or Sessy, They all belong to the talented, Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
Hey like the disclaimer everyone? I wanted to be a bit more creative today! ^_^. Some reviewers insisted I change the rating of this fic to PG-13, so here it is! Thanks to all my reviewers once again, I will mention you at the end ^_^ for now, just enjoy this chapter!  
  
Not All Fun and Games-Chapter 3 "The audition"  
  
~  
  
Kagome glanced at the grey building before her. It was a humongous building! With many satellites at the top of this building and tons of fountains in front, it was breathtaking.  
  
This was where the audition was going to be held? Kagome had never even dreamed of something as big as this. Instead, she had worn a casual black skirt and blue top. She thought it would be okay, so she rushed to the entrance of the building.  
  
When she was running, from the corners of her eyes she saw a white limousine, parked at the curb. Screaming fan girls with notepads and pens were somewhere nearby.  
  
'Someone famous must be in the building! I wonder if I'll be lucky enough to meet them!' Kagome thought as she showed the guard at the door her pass, the one Miroku had given to her.  
  
The interior of this place was even more glamorous than the exterior! Huge sets of stairways and golden elevators created an extremely expensive feel to this place. Kagome walked professionally to the elevators, pretending to know her place around. She was still glaring at the exquisiteness of the place, and when she heard the elevator bell (A/N: you know the ones that ring when they reach a floor) she turned around and knocked into somebody.  
  
"Watch where you're going, bitch!" A harsh voice hissed.  
  
Kagome gulped. "I'm so sorry miss, I didn't see you there and-" She looked carefully at the rude girl who had screamed at her. This girl had almost the same facial features as her, but her stare was icy and cold, while her black hair was down to her back, secured with a large ribbon. Squared glasses placed on this rude girl's nose made her look even more serious. For some reason, this girl looked very familiar.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that? Don't just go staring at people, it's rude. You should be lucky I'm not pressing any charges."  
  
Kagome was ready to rip this girl's tongue out. "What is your problem? I already said it was an accident, what more do you want? I've never met anyone as bitchy as you-"  
  
Again she was cut off when she realised this rude woman had already walked into the elevator, accompanied by a man in a black suit and sunglasses. Before Kagome could say anything the doors of the elevator closed, leaving a speechless Kagome standing there. 'Ugh.if I see her around again I won't be quite so forgiving.' And with that Kagome walked politely into the next available elevator.  
  
"Level 23." Kagome thanked the elevator man (A/N: is that what they're called?) and proceeded off the elevator, and noticed a few more girls getting off on the same floor as her.  
  
This floor was a long hallway, which appeared to be kilometres long. Doors filled both sides of the halls, so there appeared to be hundreds of doors as well.  
  
After a good fifteen minutes Kagome finally found the room she was supposed to go to. She opened the small door and walked inside, only to see a lot of girls, all smiling and holding thick wads of paper in their hands, giggling to one another. They were lining up at the door. (A/N: that's right, ANOTHER DOOR) Kagome just sat down on a chair, and waited. She didn't quite know why. Every 10 minutes, the door would open and another girl would walk into the door, shaking with eagerness and fright. Another would come out, either looking really happy, or really disappointed. One girl even came out bawling her head off.  
  
Sick of waiting, Kagome tapped on the girl next to hers' shoulder. She looked to be around 10 or 11, and had black hair down to her shoulders. This girl was reading the script vigorously, mumbling to herself and slapping herself in the head once every so often.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kagome interrupted.  
  
The girl turned around, she stared at Kagome for a good minute before snapping out of it.  
  
"Huh? Oh-I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a bit nervous, that's all. I'm Rin!"  
  
Rin held out her hand and Kagome shook it and smiled at the first nice person she had met that day. "I'm Kagome, nice to meet you Rin!"  
  
Rin smiled very sweetly and asked, "So, what part are you trying out for?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Honestly, I have no idea! I don't even know what this movie is about!"  
  
Rin giggled. "Calm down, nobody does."  
  
Kagome put on a VERY confused face.  
  
"The thing is, nobody knows! I guess they wanted to keep this movie as much as a secret as possible. They don't want too many questions. When we audition, we just choose the part that we want to read, see?"  
  
Rin pointed to something on the paper in her hands.  
  
HUSBAND-pg.3  
  
WIFE-pg.5  
  
EX-GIRLFRIEND-pg.7  
  
DAUGHTER-pg.8  
  
OTHERS-pg.9-15  
  
"These pages just give you a sample part, which just shows off your acting skills and you can choose which part you're more comfortable with. Then you can read it to the people in there. But, if they like you, and they think you might suit another part more, then they will give you another part." Rin finished.  
  
Kagome nodded. "So where do you get the script from?"  
  
Rin pointed to a lady in the corner. She had long brown hair and purple eye shadow. Kagome made her way over there, and got one kindly from her.  
  
Kagome sat back in her seat and flipped through the pages. She really liked the part of the wife, but she thought maybe the ex-girlfriend's part could show off her acting skills better. Plus, she liked those lines. Then she remembered something.  
  
"Oh yea, Rin, what part are you trying out for?"  
  
"Me? Oh! I'm trying out for the part of the daughter!" Rin answered.  
  
"How come there are no guys here auditioning?" Kagome asked, curious. She had been questioning that to herself the whole afternoon.  
  
Rin fixed her hair. "Well, I heard they already chose the husband part, I heard somewhere that this actor is quite famous! And, all the other men auditions held place this morning."  
  
Kagome, not fully satisfied with her answer, asked again.  
  
"Rin, how do you know so much about this?"  
  
Rin laughed. "I came here pretty early and had a chat with the director. Not to mention I was studying my lines throughout this morning's auditions. Some guys were giving me evil looks. Like I was rehearsing for a guy's part or something. It was sooo funny!"  
  
Kagome laughed. Rin was really talkative, unlike her own brother.  
  
She stood up, and walked to the end of the long line. "Well, I think I have enough practise! Wish me luck!" Rin was already shaking with nervousness.  
  
"Good luck!" Kagome called out to her new friend. She then turned back to her script and started working hard on her lines. When she thought she was ready, she looked up and noticed the door opening again for the billionth time that day, and Rin walking in.  
  
Kagome picked herself up and made her way to the back of the line. Ignoring the evil glances she received from several girls.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Next."  
  
The door finally opened for Kagome. She had been waiting, for like what? 12 hours already? Kagome yawned and walked into the bright room with a pearly smile.  
  
Inside this room was a long table, sitting about five businessmen looking people, and the girl who handed her the script before was also there. One of the men stood out with his long silver hair contrasting from the black hair of the other men. He was the first to speak.  
  
"Hello dear, I am the director of this movie, Sesshoumaru. May I ask of your name?"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi" She was kind of shaking, this was putting her so much on the spot. Her voice was also a bit quaky.  
  
"So, Kagome, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm turning 18 next January." Kagome said, trying very hard to prevent her voice from cracking.  
  
"Great. Now, which part would you like to read for us?"  
  
"The ex-girlfriend." Kagome said sweetly and pulled out her script from behind.  
  
"Hmmmm.might be a bit young for that part, but I guess make-up would do fine in that case. Please read your lines to that camera over there." He gestured to the camera on her left.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat. She was a natural in front of the camera; she wasn't scared of it, only the businessmen looking people.  
  
She put on her best angry look (one she often gave to Souta), and began.  
  
"How could you? HOW COULD YOU?!!!" Kagome screamed into the camera, tears already welling in her eyes. She sobbed a bit, and then pulled back.  
  
" You bastard! How come you never told me about her? You told me you loved me! How-" Kagome stopped yelling and broke down into tears, one hand in a fist over her heart.  
  
"Get out- *sob* get-OUTTTT!" Kagome pointed to the imaginary door and fell onto her knees, supporting herself with one hand, and another was covering her nose and mouth, still sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Why don't you go sleep with another woman you jerk!" (Next followed a bunch of profanities not suitable for this PG-13 fic) Kagome pretended to slam a door and broke down again in hysterical tearing up and screaming.  
  
She picked herself up from the floor and stood up. She wiped away her tears and held her hands on her thighs. She smiled when she noticed everyone's expressions.  
  
Sesshoumaru was just smiling, and writing in some notes on a piece of paper at the same time. The other black haired men were kind of in a state of shock. A big thumbs up and a smile was what she received from the woman.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, that was a very impressive acting job you just did there. You will definitely be one of our main considerations for that role. You should receive a phone call with the results within 2 weeks." Sesshoumaru commented.  
  
"Thank you very much." Kagome bowed nicely and left the room, very pleased at his comment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for this chapter you guys! My longest chapter so far! ^_^ I love every single review I get, and please keep them coming! People who are worried about Inuyasha showing up, don't worry, he will DEFINITELY show up in the next chappie! If anyone has any ideas, feel free to submit it to me! And please review!  
  
Now, for the shout outs!  
  
Kirei: Yay! My first cookie from a review! -eats the cookie- yea, I know what you mean, my mommy doesn't exactly give me Welch's grape juice either _  
  
Tikimoof: Yea, I kinda agree with ya there, but anyone here who is an actor, I'M NOT SAYING YOU'RE ALL STUCK-UP! I'd say I'm stereotyped. ^_^ hehe thanks for reviewing.  
  
Lady Peacecraft: Thanks ^_^ here it is!  
  
Ana: Thanks for reviewing! Here is the next chapter!  
  
FallingScarletTears: haha, I totally agree with you. But hey, I'm not complaining ^_^ I do it too! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shahrezad1: Hey thanks for the idea! I tried really hard to include your idea, but I already have another part for Sango planned. Maybe e-mail or AIM me and you can give me more ideas? I kind of need help deciding who's gonna be the other actors in this movie! Now, don't stay TOO close to the screen, we don't want you mutating now from too much radiation ^_^ lol  
  
Suya: hehe, here it the next chapter and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Animeangel: hehe, I did bring up the rating, I knew PG wasn't quite enough for this story! Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
Thank you all my reviewers ^_^  
  
*~sorena27~* 


	4. The Dinner Party Part 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha will never belong to me, but it doesn't hurt to try, right?  
  
I'm so happy! I got so many nice reviews!!! I told myself that whichever one of my fics got more reviews would get the next chappie written first, so here it is! ^_^ Shout-outs at the end this time! Now enjoy!  
  
  
  
The Dinner Party-Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Kagome! Can you please drive your brother to school?"  
  
Kagome rushed down the stairs in her school uniform with her school bag in her hand. Her foot suddenly caught a hold of something and she went tumbling down the stairs, rolling headfirst until she landed on the floor.  
  
"Owwww-what the hell was that?"  
  
Kagome turned around only to see her fat cat Buyo stretched out on the top of the stairs, yawning at the same time. When he FINALLY noticed someone or something had knocked him, he stood up, glanced up at Kagome, and happily skipped down to her.  
  
"Meow."  
  
Kagome sighed and stared at Buyo. This day was already getting off to a bad start.  
  
"Souta!!!!! Get your butt down here or you'll be running to school!"  
  
"Coming, coming" Souta hurried down the stairs and out the door. Kagome was already in her car, waiting for him.  
  
After the audition Kagome went back to leading her normal, everyday life. It had already been twelve days, and with each passing day Kagome was losing more and more hope.  
  
She pulled up to Souta's school and dropped him off, and made her way to her own school. She parked her car in her reserved parking space and stepped out, when she suddenly heard something.  
  
"RIIIINNNGGG! RIINNNGGG!" Kagome's heart almost stopped beating. She had gotten that phone after her audition last week, just in case they called her when she was at school. She hadn't wanted to take any chances.  
  
Kagome fumbled with the phone in her hands. Her friends didn't know her number, and it hasn't rung once since she bought it.  
  
Kagome finally found the green button and immediately brought the portable phone to her ear. "Hello. Kagome Higurashi speaking."  
  
  
  
There was a slight pause on the phone. "Miss Higurashi? It's Sesshoumaru. I've just received word that you were chosen as one of the leading ladies in our new picture. Congratulations."  
  
The pitch of his voice didn't change throughout the conversation, but Kagome couldn't care less. She wanted to just start screaming and dancing, but she wanted to remain professional.  
  
"Wow. Thank you so much. I look forward to working with everyone."  
  
"It's no problem, do you have any questions?"  
  
Kagome thought hard. "Hmmm, oh! What character will I be playing?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. "Well, I'm not too certain about that yet. You see, there is another woman who will be playing one of the two main leading ladies. We had quite a difficult time deciding which of you will be playing who."  
  
Kagome was surprised. Why hadn't they decided yet? She wanted desperately to know.  
  
The voice in the phone continued. "So, we will be having a large dinner banquet tomorrow tonight. All the cast and crew will be there. From there the crew can get to know you two better, and decided who is more fitting of which part. I apologize for the confusion, but you will see tomorrow night. Alright?"  
  
"Yea, um, should I bring anyone with me?"  
  
"Of course, how stupid of me. Don't forget to bring your agent."  
  
Kagome groaned. Not out loud or anything, but the lech? She shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Dinner starts at seven in the Shard Hotel restaurant, and dress formally. See you there."  
  
They exchanged their goodbyes, and Kagome calmly walked into her school, trying to ignore what just happened.  
  
But, everyone has their limits. Kagome started screaming and running up and down the hallways. Not intentionally of course, Kagome just lost it, that's all.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The huge smile on her face gave everything away to her friends, who crowded her at lunchtime.  
  
  
  
"Kagome, is it just me, or are you extra happy today?" Asked Mayu while she opened her bento box.  
  
  
  
Kagome didn't respond. Just sat there with that grin on her face. The shock of her receiving the part apparently hasn't worn off yet.  
  
Ayu waved her hand up and down in front of Kagome's face. "Woo hooo? Kagome, are you okay?"  
  
Finally Kagome snapped. "What? Where am I?"  
  
Her friend with the curls laughed and choked on her lunch. She started spitting out pieces of food while she laughed. Kagome and her other friends backed up a bit.  
  
"Soooo, Kag, what are you hiding from us?"  
  
Kagome face faulted. "No-nothing!! Why?" Sesshoumaru had also told her to keep this as low down as possible. If word got around to the press, there would be too many annoying questions.  
  
"Well, it's just that for the past week you've been all depressed, and you just start daydreaming in class for no reason! Our old Kagome never did that!" Ayu repied.  
  
Mayu choked in. "Yea Kag, and now you come to school with the stupidest grin on your face. What's up?"  
  
Kagome all of a sudden felt kind of bad. She had been acting funny and keeping stuff from her friends for a long time. They've known each other forever, and she thought they deserved to know.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat. "Ok you guys, I'll tell you. But you have to promise that you will NOT make a big deal out of it and most of all, this MUST not leave our group, is that clear?"  
  
Her three friends just sat there dumbfounded by Kagome's assertiveness. They all nodded.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Ok, bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" She whispered the whole story of the phone call to her friends.  
  
Ayu screamed. Then Mayu joined in. Finally, the curly haired one joined in as well.  
  
"You guys! Shut up! You promised not to make a big deal out of-oh no!"  
  
The whole cafeteria was staring at them; a couple of teachers were heading towards their table too. Quickly, Kagome pulled all of her friends away, and into the girl's bathroom.  
  
Ayu finally piped down. "Kagome, OUR Kagome is going to be a movie star?" She started screaming and jumping up and down again.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. Maybe it would've been a better idea NOT to tell them. Now the whole school thinks we've got problems.  
  
When all of them finally settled down a bit, they started bombarding Kagome with questions.  
  
"Who's the actor?"  
  
"Is he hot?"  
  
"How much do you get paid?"  
  
"It's not fair Kag, you get all the good stuff!"  
  
This went on for another ten minutes before Kagome had to scream.  
  
"BE QUIET YOU GUYS!!! I DON'T KNOW!!!!!"  
  
Mayu grinned. "Ok Kagome, we'll only shut up IF-"  
  
Kagome sighed. "If?"  
  
Then all three of them screeched. "IF YOU GET US THE ACTOR'S AUTOGRAPH. ONE EACH!"  
  
That wasn't what Kagome wanted to hear. That would make her look like an absolute amateur! She could see it now. 'Excuse me ________, could I please have three of your autographs because my friends think you are the hottest thing on this planet!' Sure, she might get them, but imagine how annoying he'd find her after that. She'd be no better than a fan girl!  
  
"Come on, anything but that! I'll treat you guys to anything! Just not that!" Kagome pleaded.  
  
Ayu shook her head. "You just want to hog him all for yourself, Kagome, autographs or telling the whole school about it. Hmmm-actually, bringing us to meet him would be fine too!" All the girls grinned.  
  
Now Kagome was just frustrated. She really shouldn't have told her friends. But, still, she assumed they were pretty jealous too. She would be if HER friend were going to get tons of publicity and possibly become famous as well.  
  
Kagome finally gave in. "All right, all right!"  
  
"Thanks Kagome!" The three laughed.  
  
The curly haired girl stated. "Oh yea! Kagome, what are you going to wear to the dinner tomorrow night?"  
  
Kagome was stunned. She'd been so excited she had completely forgotten what she was going to wear! Her closet didn't have any formal, or at least expensive clothing! She shrugged, and her friends were shocked.  
  
"Then it's time to go SHOPPING!" They all yelled and agreed on taking Kagome shopping after school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"What about this one?" Ayu asked, holding up a pink floral dress.  
  
Kagome shook her head. She just sat on a chair while her friends ran over to her, showing her many dresses at a time. She wasn't much of a shopper, so she let her friends help her with that.  
  
Mayu held up a black dress, the top had a V-neck and it had no sleeves. The bottom part poofed out very nicely and the fabric looked really silky. Kagome ran over to her friend and grabbed it from her.  
  
"I LOVE IT! THANK YOU MAYU!" Kagome ran to the dressing room to try it on.  
  
When she came out all her friends were quiet. That dress looked like it was made for her, and it brought out her blue eyes.  
  
The curly-haired girl chimed in. "Kagome, you look so pretty!"  
  
The other two nodded.  
  
Kagome swirled in front of the mirror. She thought it was really nice too. She picked up the price tag, $695. (A/N: sorry I don't know much about yen, so I'm just using US money) That was about all the money in her back account, but if it was going to make a good impression on the others, then Kagome wanted it.  
  
After she bought it she said bye to her friends and drove home, in a good mood for the first time that day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku honked the horn in his Mercedes outside Kagome's house. After shopping yesterday Kagome had called him, inviting him to the dinner party. Though he must admit she didn't sound too enthusiastic about it. He even offered to pick her up, and after much hesitation Kagome finally gave in.  
  
Kagome rushed out of her house with a purse and high heels. She also had a thin jacket on, to cover her bare arms. He stepped out of his car and opened the car door for her.  
  
"You look lovely tonight, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome smiled. Miroku could be a gentleman someti-  
  
Miroku had his hand somewhere they shouldn't be, and Kagome slapped him across the face.  
  
"HENTAI!!!"  
  
Miroku walked back to his side of the car, rubbing his sore cheek with his hands on the way.  
  
"Kagome, I simply wanted to feel the fabric of the lovely dress you were wearing, that's all."  
  
Kagome growled as Miroku started up the engine and pulled off.  
  
After fifteen minutes of pure silence Miroku broke the ice by saying,  
  
"Kagome, congratulations by the way on getting the part, you must have done a great job at the audition!"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Miroku sighed, Kagome was obviously still mad, so he shut up for the rest of the way there.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome marvelled at the place they had walked into. There were chandeliers everywhere, and long buffet tables filled up the place. Fancy platters of food and ice statues lined these tables. This hotel restaurant was the most extravagant thing Kagome had every seen. Many people were wearing tuxes and dresses holding champagne glasses. She was now relieved she bought an expensive dress.  
  
After she took off her jacket and gave it to the service lady, she walked into the crowd, with Miroku at her side.  
  
"Sango! Long time no see!" Miroku yelled and waved at a woman in a blue dress across the room. The woman slapped her hand on her head and walked away casually, trying her best to pretend she didn't hear him, though she failed miserably.  
  
"If you will excuse me, Kagome, I will be excusing myself. Go around and talk to people."  
  
And with that he rushed off after the blue-dressed woman.  
  
Kagome stood there, feeling like an outsider with no one to talk to, until someone bumped into her from behind. She almost fell over except that certain someone caught her just in time. Kagome blushed when she looked up into the golden eyes of this stranger wearing a tux.  
  
"Kikyou? When did you change into that ugly dress? Your other one was much nicer! And-"  
  
This guy stared at Kagome intensely, making her blush even more. He had long, white hair and golden eyes. He also had, ears on his head? Wait a minute, this sounded familiar, and it couldn't have been-  
  
"Hey wench, why do you look so much like Kikyou?"  
  
Kagome stood up and yanked herself up from his grip.  
  
"First you bump into me and don't apologize, THEN you call my dress ugly, and NOW you demand an answer from me, asking me why I look like someone you know? What makes you think I should answer you?"  
  
The guy just said, "KEH!" and walked off with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Hey wait! Where are you going?"  
  
By this time the handsome stranger was already lost in the crowd.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehehe, I said Inuyasha would show up, but I didn't say how long ^_^ don't worry, there will be more of inu/kag later on, so don't worry!  
  
Now, to my faithful reviewers:  
  
Lady Peacecraft: awww..thankies ^_^ I thought maybe it was going too slow, but I'm glad you like the pace!  
  
Suya: hehe, Inuyasha showed up in this chapter, and you should see Kikyou in the next! *shudder*  
  
Attius: Thank you so much! Wow! I never considered myself a good writer before, and it means so much to me ^_^ that really made my day, thanks! Hope I met up to your expectations in this chapter too!  
  
Chibi Shi-chan: You bet! I really can't picture her swearing either! ^_^  
  
Bex: Don't we ALL want to smack that bitch in the jaw? Or throw her into a volcano, or stab her to death, or- oops! ^_^ got a little carried away there! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cherrymecha: Hey! Haven't talked to you in a while ^_^ I'm glad you liked my fic! When are you going to update Sing a Song with me? Love that ficcie! Oh! And thanks for reviewing every chapter!  
  
WarriorGL: hehe thanks! Glad you liked it! ^_^  
  
kag-chan: Here it is! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rereissocute: Hmmm, glad you brought that to my attention. When I was developing Kagome's character in the first chapter I wanted her to be a very sensitive person, and yea, wimpy too ^_^ when I'M mad at someone, sometimes my eyes water for no reason, but that's when I'm the ANGRIEST! Hope you understand my rambling and thanks for reviewing! Feel free to ask any questions ^_^  
  
SEXY VIXEN: Thanks, here it is! ^_^  
  
And remember to review! Every review brings me one step closer to typing the next chapter! ^_^ 


	5. The Dinner Party Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and co., and I never will! They belong to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi! ^_^  
  
YAY! More reviews! Here is the next chapter for all my readers out there! Don't forget to review ^_^ and shout-outs at the end like usual. A big thanks now to Snowgirl for helping me out^_^  
  
The Dinner Party Part 2- Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Kagome took deep breaths, trying to control her nervousness, and not to mention her anger towards that rude jerk!  
  
When she turned around she suddenly had another glimpse of silver hair. This man was facing his back to her, and he was talking in a group of people.  
  
'Oh, is that jerk going to get it!'  
  
Kagome stormed up to the man and pulled his long locks of silver hair.  
  
"Hey you! I demand an explanation from before!"  
  
Kagome almost died when the man turned around, with the slightest hint of anger in his eyes. It was who else but Sesshoumaru! No wonder Inuyasha's silver hair looked so familiar to her!  
  
"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
A couple of people talking to him before started laughing. Kagome blushed deep red and wanted to just walk away, but that would be just too rude.  
  
"Well...I just saw this guy who had silver hair like you and...ears and...stuff! He knocked into me and was really rude to me so I thought maybe he was you and...you know what happens!"  
  
Kagome put on a smile but it faded when Sesshoumaru burst out laughing. (A/N: Fluffy laughing? Now THAT'S a disturbing thought!)  
  
"That moron who knocked into you was my brother, and your soon-to-be co- star!" Sesshoumaru said, still with a grin on his face.  
  
Kagome was startled. "What...but then that means he must be Inuyasha!"  
  
Sesshoumaru made a very sarcastic how-did-you-know-look. More laughter could be heard from his group behind him. Kagome blushed even more; it couldn't get ANY more embarrassing! How wrong she was...  
  
Soon after she had that thought a couple joined them, arm in arm. Kagome froze when she saw the two people she hated the most in her life. Inuyasha was walking with the woman from the elevators at the audition!  
  
"Hey fluffy, who's this?" Inuyasha asked casually to his brother.  
  
"Do NOT ever call me that!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled. His brother still slept with his fluffy little blanket, boy, was Inuyasha going to be beat up later.  
  
Sesshoumaru coughed, "This, Inuyasha, is your new co-star. Meet Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome with wide eyes. He looked like he couldn't believe what his brother was telling him.  
  
"You're telling me THIS wench is going to be one of the main roles in this movie? An extra maybe, but THIS?!!" He continued to point at Kagome.  
  
The woman behind Inuyasha cleared her throat.  
  
Sesshoumaru stumbled. "Oh, how silly of me, Kagome, this is Kikyou! She was the lady I was talking about, the one that was going to be one of the two leading lady parts."  
  
Kagome was surprised. So this is why she looked so familiar! Kagome was too dense to realize Kikyou was Inuyasha's boyfriend and one of the hottest actresses in Japan. She pretended to look cheerful anyways. "I believe we've met!"  
  
Kikyou suddenly yelled. "Sesshy, what are you talking about? I thought you already promised me the part of the girlfriend! Don't tell me this bitch here is going to be actually CONSIDERED for that part! She can't have that scene with Inuyasha, I won't allow it!" She grinned.  
  
"Also, everyone wants to see the hottest couple together on screen, and that's obviously Inuyasha and I. Why, Kagome, I don't believe I've asked you which movies you've acted in!"  
  
Kagome's stomach churned. This KIKYOU had just talked to Sesshoumaru like she wasn't even here! And now she was going to embarrass Kagome even more!  
  
"Well, this is my first major film, but I'm looking forward to working with you two." Kagome held out her hand but nobody shook it.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. They were all so immature.  
  
"Listen Kikyou, I cast Kagome in this movie because she is an amazing actress, not to mention she has the looks for it. I DID not cast Inuyasha though, Sango did. Speak of the devil...."  
  
The woman Kagome had seen earlier with the blue dress had come running up to everyone. She was the one Miroku was chasing and the one who handed out the scripts at the audition!  
  
"Help me! Whoever invited that pervert to this dinner I will personally strangle myself...I-" Sango stopped and stared at Kagome.  
  
"I'm so sorry I've been so rude! I'm Hiraitsu Sango, but please just call me Sango. I am the producer of this movie, and I saw you the other day, you were just fantastic!"  
  
She smiled and held out a hand that Kagome shook. At least there was one person she could look forward to working with; too bad both her co-stars were stuck-up jerks.  
  
Inuyasha piped in. "Sango, I don't see why you have to ruin Kikyou and my acting career by casting a newbie as one of the stars of this movie. I personally do not like this one bit."  
  
Kagome was boiling now. Unfortunately, she didn't have anything to defend herself with. She WAS a newbie, and there was no doubt there would be complaints in a big budget film like this. ESPECIALLY when she was co- starring in that picture with the two hottest stars at the time.  
  
Sango grinned. "Well, that's too bad Inuyasha. I'm the producer, and she STAYS! Sesshoumaru agrees with me too. Now learn to get along with her because you'll be spending a LOT of time with her."  
  
Inuyasha groaned and Kikyou looked very angry.  
  
"I hate this...so who are the others in this? Are they here? I hope they're not as inexperienced as this one here." She pointed to Kagome.  
  
Kagome made a bite-me face and waited for an answer from either Sango or Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sango spoke up first. "Why yes, we've got an adorable little girl named-oh! There she is!" Sango started waving like a madman at a little girl standing quite far away, accompanied by both her parents. As soon as the little girl saw Sango she came running over with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! (ok, so maybe she wasn't looking at Sango) Rin here now! What do you want to say?"  
  
Sesshoumaru pointed to the crowd behind her. She turned around and recognized the friendly face. "KAGOME!" She gave Kagome a hug and said hi to the others. Kikyou didn't seem to have a problem with Rin, and Inuyasha looked as expressionless as always.  
  
Sesshoumaru continued. "Ok, Rin, you can go now. Everybody, now that most of you are here, I'd like to give you guys a brief outline of the movie. Remember to keep your lips sealed."  
  
Sango followed. "Ok Sesshy, that's enough. Basically you guys, it's about a couple in high school, who are leading a great life and graduating. When the girlfriend found out she was pregnant the guy promises to take care of her and marry her. But the guy's a jerk, so one day the girl comes home and catches the guy cheating on her. She eventually has a daughter, and they move away from him. One day she is diagnosed with cancer, and she starts to worry for her child. Since she didn't have any relatives the child's father was the only one legally capable of taking in the child. She goes back to find him only to see he has a family of his own with the ex-girlfriend. He has a son, and doesn't want his daughter anymore. The woman breaks down and starts to get really angry, she goes crazy and murders her husband. She is punished to lifetime probation, though that really won't matter since she is going to die soon anyway. The ending you guys will find out soon. All I can say is it's a VERY ANGST MOVIE."  
  
Kagome nodded. Now she really wanted to play the part of the girlfriend, not only will she get more emotional in acting, she'll also get to kill Inuyasha! What more could she ask for? Maybe killing Kikyou too perhaps?  
  
Inuyasha mumbled something that sounded like "great". Though he wasn't really listening because he was cleaning out his ears. Kikyou was really into it.  
  
"So who will be playing the son?" Kikyou asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru answered sternly. "He wasn't able to attend today because he had something at school. You will meet him on the first day of shooting though. He insisted on meeting everyone."  
  
Everyone nodded and continued in on their conversations. All of a sudden a man with a dark long ponytail walked up to Kagome out of nowhere and held her hands in his.  
  
"Hello my fair maiden. May I have the pleasure of knowing the name to your pretty face?" Then man asked.  
  
Kagome almost barfed. "Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Kouga smiled a flashy smile. "What a lovely name! My name's Kouga, I'll be the part of the doctor. What character will one as lovely as you portray?  
  
Inuyasha scowled. "What the hell are you doing here wimpy wolf?"  
  
Kagome pondered. 'Wimpy wolf? Well, now that I think about it, his sharp teeth and his overall features do match his nickname!'  
  
Kouga let go of Kagome's hands, finally. "Listen dog turd, I've got a part in this movie. Don't think you can always hog the spotlight."  
  
Inuyasha waved his hands in the air sarcastically. "Wow! A doctor? NO! Why, next you can even be a construction worker, or a garbage man, or even-"  
  
"Inuyasha, cut it out!" Kikyou slapped him on the back, and he did as he was told.  
  
Kagome was confused so she leaned over to Sango. "What's up with them?"  
  
Sango explained quietly. "It's always been like this between them. They went to high school together, and acting school, fought a lot there for the top spot. When Inuyasha finally made it really big, Kouga still remained an extra, and occasionally got one or two liners. This is probably his first major role."  
  
Kagome nodded. "So this is why they hate each other so much! Kouga must despise Inuyasha a LOT then!"  
  
"You bet I do!" Kouga shouted at Kagome.  
  
'How did he hear me?' Kagome thought. 'He was so far away, and I whispered that!' Kouga said happily. "Now if you'll excuse me Kagome, I will be leaving you all now." He winked at her and walked off.  
  
Kikyou finally added in. "So, have you guys decided who's who yet?"  
  
Sesshoumaru and Sango sighed in unison.  
  
Sesshoumaru stated. "We shall have a meeting tonight, and tomorrow afternoon I'd like everyone to come to my office to sign their contract. By then we will have decided. This is a really hard choice for us to make."  
  
Kikyou looked like she was about to argue again, but she decided against it. Instead she grabbed Inuyasha's face and kissed him on the lips. She took a hold of his hand and they walked off together.  
  
'What the hell was that about?' Kagome thought. She probably just wanted to rub her famous boyfriend in Kagome's face.  
  
She quickly sped off to look for Miroku, and decided to tell him it's time to go.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kikyou and Inuyasha were standing by the ice sculpture of an angel, when Kikyou suddenly said.  
  
"Listen Inu, I don't like my chances of not getting the part I want. Sesshy and Sango both seem to like that bitch a lot. You'll help me, won't you?" Kikyou made an if-you-don't-I'll-cry look.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and gave Kikyou a hug. (A/N: NOOOOOO!) "Don't worry Kikyou, I have a plan, we'll just make every day of her acting days with us a living hell."  
  
Kikyou grinned and gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I knew you'd agree with me."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey everyone! I think I did an ok job on this chapter! I hope everyone likes the plot of the movie. That was kind of an on the spot idea. ^_^ Please review and tell me what you think of it!  
  
Now the shout-outs to my favourite people! My reviewers of course! Thanks you guys ^_^  
  
Devotion of Peace: Wow, are you into this! Haha ^_^ I hate that miko too! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kerbuddy: Yea, I thought about that too when I was figuring out how old they were supposed to be. At my math level, that was the best I could do. Hmm...I was thinking middle school, but I didn't want people saying there's no such thing in Japan or stuff like that, so let's just say he failed one year, ok? Glad you're really liking this story and thanks a lot ^_^  
  
Nyc-pwyncess: Just for you, I've included Shippo into this story, almost forgot him! Hehe he'll show up soon enough. *Gasps* my SECOND cookie? YAY! More sugar for me! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shahrezad1: My favorite reviewer, always supplying me with ideas that have me laughing on the floor ^_^ I love every single idea, and I'm gonna try my hardest to include at least one of them! Hehe, I hope you like this chapter too! And since I'm kinda lost about who's going to be whom, now that you have the storyline of the movie maybe you can give me ideas on how the characters could revolve around it? Thanks! ^_^ This chappie is dedicated to you!  
  
Soju: Hehe, that's for me to know and you to find out! (In later chapters that is) One lesson in life, don't ever believe rumours! Oops, I said too much ^_^ Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter too!  
  
WarriorGL: Thanks so much for reviewing both my fics! I updated! ^_^  
  
Lady Peacecraft: Hehe, thanks! I have a bad habit of dragging one event on...and on...and on you get the idea ^_^ anyhow, thanks again for reviewing!  
  
SEXY VIXEN: I know! But then again his stuck-up attitude is why I love him! ^_^ Here is the next chappie!  
  
Angel-Kitten: Well, here it is! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Cherrymecha: I guess you found out in this chapter, huh? Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed ^_^  
  
  
  
That's all my great reviewers up there! If you wanna be up there too just leave a review ^_^ Not like I'm trying to bribe you or anything, but I need reviews to live ^_^ 


	6. Final Decision

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. (Does anyone even read these?)  
  
  
  
Wow, I'm sorry it took me two weeks to update. I went to see some relatives so I was busy all winter break. Anyhow, I was SOOO happy to check my inbox to find so many nice reviews, they really cheered me up ^_^ so here it is, the next chapter. Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Not All Fun and Games-Chapter 6 "The Decision"  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Click.  
  
  
  
"Hey Japan, it's 9am on this sunny Saturday! Thank you for choosing us for your music in the morning! I'm Hikari with JKLM, and here is BoA with-"  
  
  
  
Kagome slammed the snooze button on her radio alarm and rolled in her sleep, trying to forget about the previous night's party. Miroku finally brought her home at midnight; she practically had to drag him by the ear because he wouldn't stop flirting with every single woman there.  
  
  
  
"Would you please bear my child?" Still rang in her ears because she heard it so many times last night. Kagome shook her head slightly and suddenly sprang up in her bed.  
  
  
  
"Oh Shit!!!" She cursed. Sesshoumaru's meeting was in half and hour! Jumping out of bed, within no time she arrived again at the same building where they had held the audition.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Kikyou smirked when she saw Kagome banging into the office, her hand over her heart and breathing heavily.  
  
  
  
Kagome was about to flip her off when...  
  
  
  
"Miss Higurashi, how nice of you to join us! Good to know everyone's here."  
  
  
  
Kagome glanced at the clock in the room, 9:30 on the spot. Her muscles finally relaxed, she knew directors hated people who were late, actors in particular.  
  
  
  
She then looked up and saw everyone in the room, the bitch, of course, Inuyasha asleep on a sofa, Kouga smiling at her, Rin and her mother sitting on chairs, Sango writing something in her notepad, and a little boy with chestnut hair who she wasn't quite familiar with. He was playing with some toy cars in the corner of the room. A man who kind of resembled him sat on a chair as well, presumably his father.  
  
  
  
Sango looked up from her notebook and said, "Hey Kagome, glad you're here. Now everybody, we will be handing out the contracts for you to sign. Your legal guardian will sign for you if you are not over the age of 16."  
  
  
  
After all the legal stuff was done with. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.  
  
  
  
"Now, what you two ladies were probably waiting for, the decision of the part of the girlfriend." Kagome held her breath. He continued. "After meeting with you two and showing casting both your audition videos, we have made up our mind."  
  
  
  
Sango piped in without looking up. "It was a very hard decision."  
  
  
  
Kikyou smiled a wide smile, almost as if they had already called her name.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "We've reached the decision of Kagome as the girlfriend and Kikyou as the ex-girlfriend."  
  
  
  
The smile on Kikyou's face melted instantly. "WHAT!!! How can that-that-?"  
  
  
  
Kagome was waiting for another insult, but it never came. She looked up to see Inuyasha had already woken up, and was holding Kikyou tightly. Her face was buried to his chest, and she was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
  
  
Kagome felt kinda bad, but that feeling left after a millisecond, and she was extremely pleased with what she got. She REALLY wasn't expecting this part, so it was just as much a shock to her as Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou pulled away from Inuyasha for a second. Her face looked hideous. (AN: doesn't it always?) Mascara was running down her face, and snot was running from her nose like a tap. It was quite sickening actually.  
  
"Why? *sob* Why HER?" Kikyou bellowed, pointing at Kagome, without looking at her.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. Actresses, always think their fake tears always get them what they want. "We apologize Kikyou, if this wasn't the part you wanted, but Kagome was just much more suited for the part, that's all."  
  
  
  
Sango stopped scribbling and looked up. "The ex-girlfriend has lots of lines, too. If that's what you're worrying abou-"  
  
  
  
"That's not it!" Kikyou butted in before Sango could finish. "Inu and I were MEANT to be together on screen! You're going to regret the mistake of choosing her and not me!"  
  
  
  
With that she turned around, dragged Inuyasha by the arm and stormed out of the room.  
  
  
  
"What's her problem?" Asked the little boy by the cars. He finally turned to look at the crowd, and Kagome instantly recognised his cute face. He was the boy in all those Hot Wheels commercials! She had to resist from going over there and hugging him right that second.  
  
  
  
"Nothing, Shippo." Sesshoumaru assured him. The little boy nodded and went back to his cars. "Now, everyone, we had a delay in our schedule so filming will begin in two days at 6 am, not today. The location will be...I forgot. Sango?"  
  
  
  
"In Myoto." She growled and went back to her notepad.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru continued. "Right, it's quite a small village to the North of Japan, 'bout a day's drive."  
  
  
  
Kagome screeched. "What?!!! I can't make it there by 6 am, that means I have to wake up at..." She started counting with her fingers.  
  
  
  
Kouga shook his head. "No Kag, (when'd he give her a nickname?) We have trailers. We will be getting transportation there."  
  
  
  
"Ohhhhhhh..." Kagome was embarrassed, but glad neither Sango nor Sesshy ran down the hall to catch up to Kikyou, telling her she could have the part she wanted. Even though that would be a bit extreme.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"WOW! Look at this place!!" Kagome yelled after just being shown her trailer. The insides were like a tiny apartment, with a queen-sized bed, a bathroom, a bright makeup counter, a desk, and a closet/dresser. It all looked so fancy, not to mention there was a gold star on her door with "Kagome Higurashi" imprinted on it.  
  
  
  
Lucky for her she hasn't had to meet up with Kikyou or Inuyasha yet.  
  
  
  
Leaving her friends and family was tough on her, because she often got homesick easily. But this was her dream, and you have to sacrifice stuff sometimes to achieve it. She would be staying here for a few months, to finish off the movie.  
  
A private tutor would be hired to keep her up to date with homework and tests. She would also have to email everything to her teacher, just when she thought she could escape from school.  
  
  
  
Ayu, Mayu, and her curly haired friend wished her luck when she left, constantly reminding her to get the autographs. Souta just nodded when Kagome said bye, he was too wrapped up in his video game at the time. At dinnertime he would probably say, "Mom, where'd Kagome go?"  
  
  
  
She giggled and jumped onto her bed. It was so cushiony she fell asleep right away. Tomorrow morning would be the first day of shooting...  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
  
  
  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
  
  
"Who is it?" Kagome asked groggily. She glanced over at her bedside clock. 5:02am. She didn't want to get up, it was SOOOOOOO comfortable.  
  
  
  
"MAKEUP!!!"  
  
  
  
Makeup, at 5 o'clock in the morning? This could take some, no a lot, of getting used to. Kagome pulled herself out of her bed and practically sleepwalked to the door. When she opened it she noticed it was still dark out.  
  
  
  
"Hello dear. I'm Kaede! Nice to meet you!" The woman looked to be in around her 30's, and she was carrying a LARGE makeup case in one hand. The other shook Kagome's hand.  
  
  
  
Kagome yawned. "Nice to meet you. Just lemme go brush my teeth."  
  
  
  
After a while Kagome was sitting in front of her makeup counter, with many light bulbs creating a square around her mirror.  
  
  
  
Kaede opened up her giant case. "Let's see here, today Sesshoumaru is going to shoot the high school scene, so let me see...just around your age than. You can sleep if you want while I do this, it's easier with your eyes closed."  
  
  
  
When she turned around Kagome was already asleep in her chair. Kaede pulled out her all her materials and got to work...  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Kagome, wake up! I'm done!" Kaede said, shaking Kagome by the shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Hm? What? Oh!" She looked gorgeous! She had on fake eyelashes, black eyeliner, some eyeshadow, and the nicest lipstick colour! Her hair was in a French braid. "Thank you SO much! I LOVE IT!"  
  
  
  
Kaede nodded, while packing up. "No problem, I'll be on set almost always, I'll fix your make up and hair before each shot. Your dress is on the bed. Sesshoumaru wants to shoot this scene in warehouse 514. Be there by 8!"  
  
  
  
With that Kaede left in a hurry, and Kagome looked down at the dress on the bed. It was a spaghetti strap light pink dress, which poofed out at the bottom like Kagome's previous dress. She quickly tried it on, and it fit like a dream.  
  
  
  
'I wonder when they took my measurements?' She pondered to herself, before looking at the clock again. It was 7:15. 'Too early', she thought.  
  
Deciding to quickly look through the script to practise her lines, she picked up the thick script book. The cover read, 'Untitled.'  
  
Kagome hasn't had the chance to read this at all, since it was just handed to her last night by Sango, who told her to review it a bit before the shoot.  
  
  
  
There wasn't a need to really memorize the lines, because between each shot Kagome could flip through her lines, not to mention there were run-throughs beforehand. Kagome sat down on her bed and started flipping through the script.  
  
  
  
"Yadda... yadda...yadda... WHAT?!!!!!!!" Kagome's face turned bright red as she slammed the book shut.  
  
  
  
She couldn't believe it! Who wrote this script anyways? Inuyasha and her had to make out, or at least pretend to, in the last scene of the high school shot! No wonder Kikyou was so mad! She wouldn't want another woman kissing her boyfriend, even if it were just acting!  
  
  
  
To make matters worse, Kagome's never acted this kind of thing before. What if she messed up? What if-? There were too many possibilities! Glancing back at her clock, it was already 7:46!!! She'd better run or she'll get in more trouble! Bursting out her trailer door, she made her way to warehouse 514...  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry I left a cliffie! Call me mean if you want! ^_^ Don't worry, I'll start the next chapter right away, it should be posted soon! You all know what gives me the inspiration to post! (little hint: button down there) Now, shout outs again to my wonderful reviewers! You're the ones I write this for:  
  
SEXY VIXEN: Hmm...good idea ^_^ Don't worry I hate Kikyou too, so I'll make sure something VERY bad happens to her soon!  
  
Silver Eyes Bright: Of course not! I've got a plan up my sleeve...hehe thanks for reviewing!  
  
Bex: Woah, don't like Kikyou too much now, do you? ^_^ I love your idea! I'll try to see what I can do for the ending; we'll have to see where my messed up mind takes us! I love your reviews, so much fun to read ^_^  
  
Chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan: Haha, I THINK I did mention it, but oh well! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing this! "Camp Reflections" is on hold right now, since I'm suffering writer's block in that story and I just love this story more! ^_^  
  
Kitty demon: Like I said, total surprise! ^_^ But then again I'm quite the Kikyou hater myself wink wink nudge nudge.  
  
  
  
Other thanks to my faithful reviewers: JadeGreenGoddess, jen, LilWashu, lilstarblossom, kag-chan, warriorGL, ~iNu-cHaN~, neostrawberriesweet!  
  
Inuyasha radio alarm clocks to those who review ^_^  
  
  
  
*~sorena27~* 


	7. In the Backseat

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha, maybe next year...^_^  
  
  
  
Hehe, here is the promised next chapter! Wow, this is the first bit of fluff I've ever written. Hope it doesn't sound horrible! I wanna correct something that was bothering me for a while, Kikyou's the EX-GIRLFRIEND, I think that confused some people, she's the one Inuyasha MEETS, Kagome's the one Inu is dating now, if you have any questions just ask in a review or email. ^_^ Now, on with the story:  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Backseat-chapter7  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Kagome's eyes opened wide with shock when the doorman opened the large doors for her and she entered a dark warehouse. This was probably the 8th wonder of the world for her! This was the set of a high school dance; it was recreated just like her high school dances, but MUCH fancier!  
  
  
  
An elevated lighted stage with instruments laid at the front of this enormous gym, while banners and pretty little tables lined the sides of this gym. Lights of all sorts were flashing from above.  
  
  
  
The largest sign hung across the top of the gym, which read, "CONGRATULATIONS GRADS of 2003!"  
  
The only things missing in this perfect picture were the students and band.  
  
Expensive-looking cameras were everywhere from above, and Kagome noticed a man already sitting in a seat behind a camera. They were in the air, and the cameraman was controlling something making them move around. She assumed he was just checking out what he was going to do later.  
  
"Ms.Higurashi?" A croaky voice popped up out of nowhere, and it scared the hell out of her when she turned around and saw nobody there.  
  
"Down here!" Kagome looked down and saw a small man with a cane. "My name's Jaken, I'll be your pep talk!"  
  
Kagome's was about to be sick. This disgusting little toad man was going to give her pep talk? Sigh, well, you get what you get!  
  
  
  
She asked. "Where's Sesshy?"  
  
  
  
Jaken shook his cane in the air. "You shall address him as Sesshoumaru- sama, woman!"  
  
Ignoring him, Kagome turned and walked over to where she found Fluffy, talking to some cameramen. He turned around and noticed Kagome,  
  
"Kagome, good morning! Let me show you something!"  
  
He pointed to a little screen behind his video camera.  
  
"This," he said, "Is where we can watch the previous shots we filmed, and decide if it looks good or not. Normally it takes quite a few times for me to be satisfied with it though, just to warn you."  
  
Kagome nodded. "So where are all the students who are supposed to be dancing?"  
  
Sesshoumaru pointed to a door behind some sets. "They are all waiting in there, all hundred of them."  
  
They just shove a hundred extras into a room? God, they don't get any respect whatsoever! Suddenly a hand tapped her shoulder and she quickly spun around, seeing a young man with dirty blond hair.  
  
He spoke up politely. "Hello lady, would you like your breakfast now or later, and may I ask what you would like?"  
  
Kagome was just confused. Who was this man just asking her what she wanted for breakfast? She turned around to look at Sesshoumaru with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
He noticed this and said, "How rude of me Kagome, this is Hojo, the gapper. If you need anything, just call on him."  
  
Hojo smiled. "Nice to meet you Kagome, remember, for breakfast order anything you like because we have a full truck out back with chefs that can supply you with any kind of food you want. Just name it."  
  
Hmmm...this was nice to have someone else serve her good food for once. Her stomach was empty since she hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon.  
  
"Hojo, be a sweetheart and bring me some waffles, scrambled eggs and orange juice. Don't forget the syrup! "  
  
Hojo scribbled down the order on his little notepad and said, "Right away."  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. "Listen Kagome, this is how this scene is going to go. You and Inuyasha walk down those stairs." He pointed towards an extravagant set of stairs. "And it goes from there. Run-throughs in half an hour, our crew still need to do some finishing touches on the set."  
  
Kagome nodded and started to walk around, admiring everything about the set.  
  
"Impressed?" A deep voice arose from behind her. Kagome snapped around only to see whom else but Inuyasha with a smug grin on his face. Hating to admit it, he looked extremely handsome. He was wearing a black tuxedo, which brought out his white hair.  
  
Kagome said, trying hard not to stare right into his gorgeous amber eyes, "Kinda. Where's your girlfriend?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "She didn't want to come." He added. "Oh Kagome, remember to brush your teeth well, because I hate kissing girls with bad breath, especially ugly girls like you. But we can't do anything about that, can we?"  
  
With that Inuyasha flipped around and walked off. If he had turned back to look at her, he would have seen the steam coming out of her ears.  
  
'What an arrogant bastard! Call me ugly, will he?' Kagome thought. When she heard Sesshoumaru announce they were going to start, she smirked.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Extras onto the set!" Sesshoumaru ordered over his megaphone.  
  
Instantly the hundred students, all in dresses and tuxes already, piled onto the dance floor. The band also got on stage. Some girls started screaming and fainting when they noticed Inuyasha sitting off onto the side. Inuyasha waved slightly and yawned.  
  
"Girls, please. We've decided to cut the rehearsal because we are already behind schedule. Everyone, we will start rolling right away!" Sesshoumaru hollered to the crew.  
  
After five minutes of organization, everyone was in his or her correct places.  
  
Sesshoumaru announced, "Places everyone, camera, lights, action!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha linked arms and walked down the stairs, one step at a time. She caught the evil stares of some of the girls. Soon they were on the dance floor, grinding with the fast music. Kagome blushed when she realized how close Inuyasha was, and how good he looked. But she wasn't about to give in. Immediately she leaned her foot forwards a bit, sending Inuyasha toppling over, and landing on his face.  
  
  
  
"CUT!!" Screamed Sesshoumaru.  
  
Some giggles emerged from the students, and mostly from the crew. Sango was holding her stomach on the floor laughing.  
  
Inuyasha's face turned bright red. This was the first time something like this happened. And he knew who was responsible for this. Glancing over at Kagome, she had an evil smirk on her face.  
  
Frustrated, Inuyasha pulled himself off the floor. He yelled over to his brother. "I think we're ready to do that again."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed with his hand over his face and waved to the camera, signalling a new shot.  
  
Once again they were dancing to the fast music. Kagome was trying hard to create some distance between them in case Inuyasha was trying to get her back for her little prank.  
  
So this distanced hurried dance carried on a few more times, until Sesshoumaru was finally satisfied. "Alright, now let us carry on with the slow dance." He announced.  
  
Instantly slow music filled the gym, and all the couples came together and started swinging back and forth. Kagome's arms swung around Inuyasha's shoulders and his arms were around her tiny waist. After a while Kagome's head was leaning against his chest. Swaying gently back and forth, Kagome wanted to do this forever. For some reason, she felt really relaxed and protected in his embrace.  
  
Inuyasha's head lowered to her ear, quietly whispering, but obvious enough so the camera could catch it. "Wanna go outside?"  
  
Hearing that made Kagome's legs weak, even if it was a line from the script. Inuyasha really was a great actor. She nodded as they held hands as he pulled her out the double doors leading outside.  
  
"CUT! AND PRINT!" Inuyasha and Kagome walked back through the doors they exited. Sesshoumaru ran up to them, smiling. "That was perfect! We have an hour's break before the next shot." He walked off with a grin on his face.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were left standing there. She quickly turned around to catch a glimpse of him.  
  
Unfortunately, he noticed. "What are you staring at me for, wench?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "I wasn't staring!"  
  
"Yes, you were! Can't get enough of me Kagome?" He laughed.  
  
"No, I wasn't! You egoistic jerk!" She yelled back.  
  
Suddenly, they both turned to see a group of about five or six girls, presumably the extras, since they were still wearing their prom dresses. All of them were holding autograph books or cameras.  
  
"Um...Inuyasha, we were wondering if we could have some...well...your autographs or pictures with you or...!" One spoke up.  
  
The others squealed because they were actually standing within meters of him.  
  
"Love to girls, but I've got to go prepare for the next shot." With that Inuyasha just walked away.  
  
One girl burst into tears and the others looked extremely disappointed. Kagome couldn't believe him! The next shot was in an hour, and he had plenty of time! That bastard must really hate signing autographs! Oh...no...she still had to get her the autographs for her friends.  
  
Kagome dashed up to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm. "What is your problem? Did you know that girl was crying because YOU didn't want to take one second of your life to make someone else happy for a change?"  
  
Inuyasha looked as if he could not care less. "So? If you feel so sorry for them why don't YOU go sign for me?"  
  
"They don't wanna see ME!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled. "No one does."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome!" Yelled a croaky voice from behind.  
  
"What? Who?" Again, she looked down to see Jaken. "Listen Jaken, no offence or anything, but I REALLY don't need pep talk. I'm perfectly fine! Plus, we start shooting in fifteen minutes!"  
  
Kaede was already there, fixing Kagome's makeup. Brushing something there, applying something there. Everything was just starting to get annoying.  
  
Jaken gruffed. "Fine. Don't expect any help from me in the future then."  
  
"Sorry!" She yelled at a retreating Jaken with a smile on her face. That was a lot easier to do than she thought.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, onto the set please!" Announced somebody out of nowhere. She sat up, causing Kaede to fall backwards.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Kagome reached the next scene, it was just a plain parking lot full of expensive-looking cars. The vehicle that stood out the most was a red convertible with a black top.  
  
Oh god...Kagome started to panic. She's never kissed a guy before in her life, and to top it off, her first kiss had to be with that arrogant bastard. She couldn't complain to anyone else about it, or they'd just laugh at her.  
  
Her stomach started to turn just thinking about the insults she'd get from Inuyasha. 'Kagome, where'd you learn to kiss?' 'Kagome, didn't I tell you to brush your teeth?' God, of ALL the actors in the world, WHY HIM?!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly popped out of nowhere and said, "Kagome, Inuyasha, for this scene I want passion, love, desire, and quality acting!"  
  
Kagome backed up a bit. Alrighty then...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the backseat of the convertible, with two cameras surrounding them, Kagome had to hide her embarrassment. Inuyasha's probably done this a ton of times!  
  
Inuyasha all of a sudden pinned Kagome down and kissed her gently on her lips. Without noticing it, she responsively wrapped her hands around his neck and brought him closer.  
  
Kagome was ecstatic. The handsome man on top of her was such a kisser, and his lips tasted like...lemon pie. She never wanted this to stop for all she cared. They passionately kissed for, oh, let's say for ten more minutes before Sesshoumaru called out, "CUT! And print!"  
  
Inuyasha quickly got off of Kagome and rushed out of the car. Kagome sat up, dusted herself off, and stepped out of the car as well. When they did the whole crew was hooting and clapping. Kagome's face was as red as a cherry when that was over with.  
  
When Sesshy was showing the actors what they looked like on camera, somebody else was secretly hiding behind others. And happened to see the video all too clearly...  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cliffhanger again peeps! Sorry bout that! I'll try my hardest next time to not have one, since I hate them too! Wowee, that was the first bit of fluff I wrote ^_^ I think I rushed it a bit though. Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! Like I always say, even if two people hate each other, they can always get hot and steamy on camera, right? ^_^ Review for more chapters!  
  
Now, to my great reviewers:  
  
Lily: You know? I've been thinking the exact same thing, that's why if I owned Inuyasha there would be no Kikyou BWAHAHAHAHA okee thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kirari: Cliffhangers are EBIL! Hahaa just joking! Don't think there would be too many Kikyou fans to attack you though! ^_^ thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kazuko: He does have bad taste, but I'll change that in this fic! ^_^ thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kitty demon: You know what? You're right! I had the HARDEST time deciding on a plot for the movie, but I was like, who cares? What mainly happens is off-screen anyways! Hehe thanks for reviewing!  
  
Emma: awww...thanks. I used to think Kikyou was o...k...too, but they made her oh, so, much, more eviler in the anime, which made me change my mind completely! ^_^ thanks for reviewing and liking it!  
  
Kagome-chan: Hahahaa you reviewed twice! Awww that's so nice! ^_^ Okee then, somebody needs to caaaalllmm down! Just joking ^_^ be as hyper as you want! *does the I-hate-Kikyou dance*  
  
Phoenix-Isis: I know the plot of the movie is VERY confusing, since I'm the author and I could NOT agree any more with you. I had a terrible time trying to decide on the plot of the movie. I didn't know whether to make it feudal (like the book), romance, action, etc. I decided on a sappy love story with a bit of agst. in the end just because. ^_^  
  
Lil Washu: Yea, you're excused. No worries though, I describe Kikyou even WORSE sometimes ^_^ thanks for reviewing!  
  
Anonumous Chick: Maybe so, but...yea...haha thanks for reviewing!  
  
SEXY VIXEN: One of my faithful reviewers, it pains me so much to tell you to breathe in...and then out... hahahahaha okee I'm done! ^_^ I wanna do that exact same thing! *does the I-hate-Kikyou dance again*  
  
AoiHyou: Haha, here's the next chapter, and I don't know how many KILL KIKYOU'S I've gotten ^_^ thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kat: Thanks for reviewing, here it is!  
  
Peach: Okay, okay, here it is aaaaaahhhhhhhhh! *runs away* ^_^ thanks for reviewing!  
  
(): Umm...here it is? Haha  
  
That's all for today! I'll try to get out the next chapter as soon as possible! Remember, review!  
  
*~sorena27~* 


	8. Smudged Mascara and Plungers

Disclaimer: *picking petals out of a flower* I own inuyasha, I don't, I own inuyasha, I don't...*sigh*, nope, inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not this crazy girl plucking petals out of a flower.  
  
Hey, hey everybody! I sincerely apologize for my not updating for a week, but I was just SOOOO busy! Anyhow, it's all in the past, right? ^_^ *gets evil glares* ahem...some of you asked why it's not in Inuyasha's point of view, hmmm...I was trying to stay away from that, but it's too tempting! I'll shut up now so you can go read the fic, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Smudged Mascara and Plungers- Chapter 8  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Inuyasha quietly snuck away from the crew, still whistling at him occasionally.  
  
Kagome. That girl. She looked so much like Kikyou, too much, that when he was kissing her he pictured Kikyou there. But, there was something about Kagome that separated her from Kikyou. Her hair length, her smile, her beautiful eyes, her enticing scent, her...  
  
'What am I thinking? Why would I find that wench interesting?' Inuyasha shook it off and proceeded to make his way to his trailer.  
  
He pushed his door open only to see a dark figure sitting on his bed.  
  
"What the fu-?!!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"*sob* Inuyasha-you-you-BASTARD! *sob*"  
  
Kikyou was sitting on the edge of his bed, the moonlight shining in from the window showed her smudged mascara and her pale face.  
  
Inuyasha stammered. He hated it when girls cried, especially girls like Kikyou. "Come on, Kikyou. Please stop crying! You know I don't like it when you-"  
  
She stood up and pointed a finger at him, screaming. "Why that bitch, Inuyasha? Hm? Why HER?!!!" Tears continued to roll down her cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha was puzzled. "Who?"  
  
That set Kikyou off. "Kagome! You jerk! It doesn't take a fucking genius to figure it out! You like her!"  
  
"Kikyou, calm down- I do NOT like Kag-"  
  
Kikyou hollered for the world to hear. "NO! I will NOT calm down! I saw you kiss her on the camera, Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha snorted, this was why she was crying? "Kikyou, I'd think you'd be professional enough to know that's called acting. A-C-T-I-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kikyou was now covering her mouth with her hands, still shaking. "It's not that. It's HOW you kissed her. That look in your eyes, you LIKED it a lot Inuyasha! How could you?"  
  
He was confused, what look in his eyes? "Kikyou, I really don't know where we're going with this, but arguing over something as stupid as that-and I didn't ENJOY it, you know I only love you." Inuyasha stated calmly.  
  
Kikyou's eyes softened as she smiled wickedly. "Oh really? Then prove it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome had returned to her trailer by 9 at night. She still couldn't get over the kiss, Inuyasha's attractive golden eyes, his strong biceps...*sigh*  
  
'Who am I kidding? He's just another egoistic actor too full of it. He probably wouldn't even give me the time of day if he had a choice.'  
  
Kagome placed her bag in the corner of the room and stripped out of her dress, hung it neatly in the closet, and put on a white robe. She walked over to the tub and filled it with hot water and bubble bath stuff. She laid in it and completely relaxed her head against the bathtub blow-up pillow.  
  
"Mmmm...this is so nice I could...just-" Kagome was already sound asleep in the bathtub, totally unaware of the trailer door she forgot to lock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Man, is there a freakin' curfew in this place?' Inuyasha pondered to himself when he strode through the sea of trailers.  
  
It was pitch black out and almost nothing was in sight except for a few lampposts shining an extremely faint glow.  
  
In his hand was a bottle of graffiti, and both of his hands had gloves on them. Inuyasha still remembered perfectly what Kikyou had said to him back in his trailer...  
  
"Inuyasha, here's what you do, sneak into Kagome's trailer and graffiti something like, I dunno, just stuff like 'fuck off!' or 'we all hate you, so stay away!' kind of thing, you know? Get the poor baby all sad; make her wish she hadn't gotten the lead."  
  
Kikyou's face had seemed really excited, she was obviously still holding a grudge against Kagome for getting the better part, and seeing him kiss her made her even scarier than before.  
  
"Kikyou, why do I have to go graffiti in a girl's trailer? What if I get caught? What if-"  
  
Kikyou laughed. "Silly boy. First of all, you're doing this to prove to me you have no feelings for her. You won't get caught; Kagome shouldn't even be in her trailer according to what she told Sango today. The bitch was whining about having to go see her tutor tonight to make up for some tests in portable 465. So don't worry about it! I'll also give you the keys I got copies of for her door."  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "And if I ask how you managed to get those keys?"  
  
"Never mind that, Inuyasha. I have my ways. Now go! Make sure to trash it too! I can't wait to see her ugly face tomorrow after she freaks out about it!" Kikyou started to giggle and pushed Inuyasha out the door.  
  
He WAS going to protest, but he couldn't. God knows what Kikyou could do if he disagreed. It's not like he was scared of her or anything, it's just, Kikyou could be pretty intimidating when she tried. Plus, no one would know it was him, right?  
  
Snapping back to reality, he realised he had reached Kagome's trailer. Quietly pulling out the keys, he grabbed the doorknob and realised it wasn't locked.  
  
'That girl probably thinks this world has no criminals whatsoever.' He thought.  
  
Inuyasha, quiet as a mouse, tiptoed into her room. He was surprised to see her room was this clean and organized, unlike somebody he knew...  
  
The room was filled with a flowery smell, and he instantly recognized it as just, well, Kagome. Before getting too carried away with this 'scent' crap, he decided to quickly get this stupid job over and done with.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Kagome's eyes opened slightly when her ears picked up the sound of some scrounging outside the bathroom door. Her heart sped faster when she thought it was a burglar.  
  
'What if he has a gun?' She thought, scared for her life. It didn't help that she was naked at the time either. She slipped out of the tub as unnoticeably as she could allow.  
  
'Thank goodness for carpet!' She was relieved, that way her feet wouldn't make a sound. Slapping on her robe as soundless as possible, she grasped the plunger in her hand and got ready to attack. Too bad she was so frightened, she didn't realise just how ridiculous she looked when she kicked open the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha's sensitive ears heard movement for a split second, and he regretted not paying more attention to it when all of a sudden the bathroom door burst open. Kagome came running out in a robe, and was waving a...plunger around in the air with her eyes closed.  
  
Dodging every swing of the disgusting-looking plunger, Inuyasha was just about to jump out the door when unfortunately; one swing hit him in the foot, sending him to the floor with a loud bang.  
  
Kagome finally opened her eyes. She screamed when she saw Inuyasha toppled on her floor.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TRAILER?!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his head and sat up to look at her, he looked down immediately with a blush on his face. Kagome was confused so she looked down to where he had been looking...her robe had, kind of loosened when she was chasing Inuyasha, showing quite a bit of cleavage. Her face reddened as she pulled the separate pieces together immediately.  
  
"PERVERT! Now would you mind telling me why the HELL you're here in my trailer at night?" She screamed.  
  
Inuyasha was at a loss for words. "Umm...I wanted...to um...apologize?"  
  
Kagome snapped. "For what?"  
  
"Umm...for being...rude?" He answered quietly.  
  
"So you came here at this hour to apologize for being rude to me, that's a horrible excuse! Come on Inuyasha, you can do better than that! Now spill it!" Kagome asserted.  
  
"It's true!" He yelled and muttered under his breath.  
  
"Wench."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
The whole time Inuyasha was trying to hide his graffiti can. Luckily he hadn't sprayed any yet, he just couldn't really bring himself to do it.  
  
Kagome sighed. "All right, I'll forgive you for now, IF that was the reason you came. But, I can't completely forgive you for scaring the crap out of me, so you have to promise to do something for me." She grinned.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. She believed him, thank god. "Name it."  
  
Kagome laughed inside. This was the best idea she'd ever come up with. "In two days my friends are going to drive up to visit. YOU, are going to give them autographs, pictures, you name it! AND not to mention take them to dinner."  
  
Inuyasha groaned. This wasn't what he had in mind. (A/N: what did he have in mind? Hehe ^_^)  
  
"WHAT?!! No way! I have to entertain some hyper teenage girls? No way no how!" Inuyasha assured her.  
  
Kagome knew he was going to disagree. "Fine then Inuyasha, I'll just tell everyone tomorrow that you snuck into my trailer last night when I was taking a bath, I'm sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't be too-"  
  
Inuyasha cut in. "Alright! Alright! Blackmailer, but make it lunch!"  
  
"Dinner."  
  
"Lunch."  
  
"Dinner."  
  
"Lunch."  
  
"Fine. But you'd better be nice! I don't want to hear any complaints from my friends, got it?" Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha held up his hands in defeat. "Alright! I got it, geez!"  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha burst out laughing.  
  
Kagome asked. "What's so funny?"  
  
He pointed to the plunger Kagome was now waving in the air.  
  
"Oh." Both of them started laughing until Kagome's side hurt and she stopped.  
  
"Ok, that's enough. Now get out before everyone comes out to complain that we're too loud!" Kagome told him. "And have you noticed how this place is quiet so early it's like we all have curfews or something?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and he just backed out the door. "One more thing, Kagome. I was just curious, since you still go to school do you have a tutor on set or something?"  
  
Kagome said. "Oh yea, of course! But I only have classes in the mornings on the weekend though."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Just curious. G'night."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Good night Inuyasha."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On his way back to his own trailer, only two things hung on Inuyasha's mind.  
  
How Kikyou could, after all he had done for her, lie to his face and tell him Kagome had gone to portable whatever for tests.  
  
Secondly, how good Kagome looked wet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm done this chappie! I love how it turned out! I got so many nice reviews last chapter, and I wanted to thank my reviewers here!  
  
Ahsayuni: Yea, the plot is quite confusing. Here's how it goes. It's true Inuyasha does end up with Kikyou IN THE MOVIE, but Kagome gets more parts, not to mention steamier parts! ^_^  
  
Tegan: Thanks! ^_^ It's true, Kikyou really should die...time to do the *I hate kikyou dance* again! ^_^  
  
American born confused desi: Hmmm...at first I put lemon, then I was like, "Don't lemons make your lips all puckered up, and aren't they really sour and unpleasant to eat? (I'm not talking about eating lips here)" So I added a "pie" word to the end, even though I've never tasted lemon pie in my life ^_^  
  
PeaNut Booboo: Yep, here it is! ^_^  
  
Kalli: Well, I hope you found out who it was in this chapter! In case you didn't catch it, it was Kikyou. It leads up to the whole prank thing! ^_^ hope you liked it!  
  
Lily: Here it is! More cutesy stuff between Kagome and Inuyasha! IF you consider this fluff! ^_^  
  
(): Thanks! ^_^  
  
SEXY VIXEN: Hahahahahaha *sigh* the most hilarious of my reviewers...hmmm, I hate Kikyou too, so I still do have a plan up my sleeve for her! I love the idea for the I hate kikyou dance! At first I didn't even know what it was going to be, but there you go! ^_^ I'm sorry I don't know what domo means, I don't speak Japanese _  
  
Lindy*girl: aww thanks! Glad you like my story! To read a description of the I-Hate-Kikyou dance just go to the reviews for chapter seven and read SEXY VIXEN'S review! ^_^  
  
AoiHyou: Alrighty then...*slowly backs into the corner* ^_^  
  
Laura-Chan: Thanks glad you liked it! ^_^  
  
Snowgirl: Thanks for reviewing all the chapters! And it's such an honour coming from one of my favourite authors! ^_^ Hmm...I dunno if Kagura's gonna be in this, who's Ayame? Hahahaha ok here's the next chapter!  
  
Anonomous Chic: I think kikyou needs to stay dead too! Let's hear it for the K.S.S.D. association! (Kikyou should stay dead ass.) ^_^  
  
I won't tell: Hehe thanks! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Lilstarblossom: I guess Inuyasha got out of the car because he kept picturing Kikyou instead of Kagome, and his head was spinning in circles. ^_^ hope this chapter cleared it up a bit for you!  
  
.: Um, thanks! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Lil Washu: Don't have cartoon network here; but if you wanna know where just check my bio! ^_^ Guess what? You were right so you win the one million dollar jackpot, aka my congratulations! ^_^  
  
Chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan: sure, just leave your email in your review (too lazy to go check) and I'll email you to remind you! That goes for anyone else too! My other fic, I think you're the only one who has an even slight interest in that fic ^_^ I'll update it someday when an idea comes to me, for now, it's on hold. If you have any ideas or want to co write just contact me! ^_^  
  
Bex: Haha, here it it! Glad you're so...um...into this fic! I hate Kikyou too! ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Lulu: Thanks! Here it is! ^_^  
  
Awc: No, that isn't right! Exactly why I'm not going to allow that to happen for much longer! Catching my drift? ^_^ Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Scorpiogal: Thanks for reviewing so many chapters! ^_^ Glad you like my fic so much! Now, if we could all go to the happy place with lemon pie- flavoured lips!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phew! That's all of them! Now remember everyone reading this now, I really want to hear how you liked my story, and remember, more reviews, more chapters! ^_^ 


	9. Breakfast at 7

Disclaimer: I mean, honestly, would Rumiko be writing this fan fiction about her characters in a movie when they are actually in movies? I also don't own Dentyne Ice or Kodak.  
  
  
  
Hey hey I'm back! Glad everyone liked my last chapter! ^_^ It's quite surprising how much everyone hates Kikyou, almost every review I read involved something about torturing or killing her off! Hmm...still need to keep her in here for a while, but calm down everyone...soooooooon. For now, enjoy the new chapter! ^_^  
  
  
  
Breakfast at 7- Chapter 9  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Kikyou was calmly filing her nails on her bed when Inuyasha burst into her trailer door. When she took notice of him she threw down her nail file and leaped up.  
  
Kikyou grinned, "So, tell me EVERYTHING! Every little detail, NOW!"  
  
Inuyasha grimaced. Sometimes Kikyou could be so...demanding. She was standing there; her hands clamped together, the stupidest smile on her face.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and sat down on her lazy boy. "I'll tell you that, Kikyou, after YOU FUCKING EXPLAIN WHY YOU LIED TO ME!" He had already jumped out of his seat, baring his fangs.  
  
Kikyou pulled off a very bad shocked look. "What-whatever do you mean, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha scoffed, calmly sitting back down on his seat "Don't lie to me Kikyou, you've done it enough already."  
  
He gave her a stern and serious look. "Please."  
  
Kikyou sighed. "Alright, sweetie, you know I hate that look. So Kagome didn't say that to Sango, so what? Now tell me what happened already!"  
  
Inuyasha's blood boiled. "Kikyou, I fucking know Kagome didn't say that to Sango, ok? I WANNA KNOW WHY THE HELL YOU LIED TO ME LIKE THAT!!"  
  
Kikyou instructed. "Don't you dare raise your voice like that to me, Inuyasha!"  
  
"KEH!"  
  
Kikyou continued. "I lied about that so Kagome would get angry with you and hate you."  
  
Inuyasha glared at her, hate filled his eyes. "Why the hell would you do that?"  
  
She cleared her throat, making it sound like she was close to crying. "What girl wouldn't want to keep their man to themselves? Tell me Inuyasha, is what I'm doing wrong?"  
  
Kikyou looked as if she was about to weep, again. Couldn't this girl ever stop crying? Now that he realised it, Kikyou did cry a lot, but for once in his life this weakness wasn't affecting him as much.  
  
Both of them sat there in silence for a while, before Kikyou broke the ice. "Inu, what exactly did happen in there?"  
  
Inuyasha thought for a while. Tell the truth, or lie? Maybe give her a taste of her own medicine.  
  
"Kagome saw me at the door, and invited me in. We just chatted for a while, and when I left she gave me a good-bye kiss, it's not a big deal though. I mean, that's how they say 'hello' in the States, right?" Inuyasha stated, trying very hard not to smirk.  
  
Kikyou's face was on fire. "She in-vi-ted you in? Good-bye k-iss?"  
  
Inuyasha folded his arms, proud of himself. "Quite a nice girl, actual-"  
  
SLAP.  
  
He brought his hand up to the red mark on his face. Kikyou was towering him, tears rolling off her cheeks like crazy.  
  
The slap itself didn't hurt. His heart ached when he saw Kikyou crying like that, he'd never seen her like that before. Was she jealous that easily?  
  
Slowly crouching up, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kikyou. "I'm sorry Kikky (A/N: gross!), I'm just joking. You know I'd never do anything like that to hurt you, right?"  
  
Kikyou choked. "So you guys *sniff* didn't *sniff*kiss?"  
  
"Nope." Inuyasha sighed. Lying to her wasn't as easy as he thought.  
  
"Inu, then what did you guys do?" Kikyou asked.  
  
'Funny how the tears dried up so fast.' He pondered.  
  
In the end Inuyasha decided to make up some lie about seeing Kagome in her trailer, but not going in. Kikyou didn't need to know everything that happened earlier tonight.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Kagome smiled when she saw Inuyasha in a tuxedo on set the next morning. Today they were going to film a short wedding scene, but according to Sesshoumaru, nothing was short when he was directing a movie.  
  
She had been looking forward to shooting this scene for the longest time. She was going to be the first of all her friends to try on a wedding dress!  
  
  
  
Waving her hands in the air like a madman, she screamed. "Hey! Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around. He didn't seem all that pleased to see her. "Hey."  
  
Immediately he walked away, completely ignoring Kagome.  
  
"Ok, be that way." She mumbled to herself before making her way to her dressing room to try on her wedding dress.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Sango was just strolling around, biting into her Danish, when she caught a glimpse of Kagome modelling in a white lacy wedding gown in front of a mirror.  
  
"Kagome! That looks so pretty!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Twirling in front of the mirror, she started to picture her real wedding, walking down the aisle with-  
  
"Kagome? Whoo hoo?" Sango was shaking her hand in front of Kagome's face. "Come on. You gotta hurry up or Fluffy will have your neck!"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Coming!" Scampering off like a hungry cat that just took sight of fish, Kagome made her way onto the set.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Cut! And that's a wrap on shot #15!" Announced Sesshoumaru from his director's chair.  
  
For the past two hours it was no more that a constant repeat of the wedding vow, and Kagome and Inuyasha having to kiss every single one of those times.  
  
During the breaks, Kagome always spied around, desperately trying to find Kikyou. Fortunately, she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She yelled right in his ear when she noticed he was daydreaming.  
  
"What bitch? Stop screaming!" Inuyasha yelled right back.  
  
Angry, Kagome raised her voice. "I'm NOT screaming! I just want to know if you remembered my friends are coming tomorrow. We have a break tomorrow, remember?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Yea, yea, whatever. How many bitches are there?"  
  
"They're not bitches, jerk. And three. Wanna know their names?"  
  
"NO." With that he left, leaving a dumb stricken Kagome standing on set with the stage crew cleaning up.  
  
'Was it something I said?' She thought to herself.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The next morning, Inuyasha awoke early, with a slight grin on his face. When he remembered the events of the day, the smile dissolved immediately.  
  
"Oh shit! Only day I don't gotta get up at five and...arrghh!" Inuyasha complained.  
  
Frustrated, he plopped back into bed, secretly hoping Kagome would forget or her friends would all catch some sort of disease.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
  
A faint sound could be made out outside his trailer door.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled in bed and pulled his covers over his head, what he couldn't hear couldn't hurt him.  
  
"INUYASHA I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE NOW GET YOUR LOUSY ASS OUT HERE!" The voice screamed from outside. (guess who?)  
  
Sick of Kagome's voice, Inuyasha flopped out of bed and dragged himself to the door. He really wasn't a morning person, before coffee, that was.  
  
Flinging the door open wildly, Inuyasha demanded, "What do you want? It's only seven in the freakin' morning!" He yelled in Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome had on sunglasses and a red sweatshirt. He had to admit, she looked...kinda cute.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't yell at me in the morning! Especially before you brush your teeth!" She grinned. One point for her.  
  
Embarrassed, Inuyasha quickly grabbed a Dentyne Ice package and plopped a piece of gum into his mouth.  
  
"Alright, now where are your stupid friends that I havta meet?" He asked, as grumpy as ever.  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly. "They'll be here at nine. I just wanted to see if you wanted to...you know, get some breakfast or something before? Yea?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked seductively. "So ya' asking me out on a date?" (AN: sorry I hear that so much that I had to use it ^_^)  
  
Kagome blushed a crimson red and started stuttering. "Um...no! I mean, yea whatever, no! No! Yes I suppose so...do you want to come or not?"  
  
"Whatever. I'm starving anyway. Anything for some coffee." He smiled and walked into his bathroom, yelling from inside. "Just hang on a sec."  
  
"Kay!" Kagome yelled back and sat down on his couch.  
  
'His trailer's ten times larger than mine for heaven sake!' She admired while peering around his ginormous room. A large leather couch, a big screen TV, a King sized bed, and she USED to think her trailer was nice!  
  
"I'm ready." He said while coming out of the bathroom in a casual white T and some jeans.  
  
Kagome could not help but notice just how nicely built he was. Inuyasha caught her staring and chuckled.  
  
"Let's go already, Kagome. We don't have all day!" Inuyasha grinned when he noticed she was still staring.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh! Right...go..." Kagome reddened again and ran out the door before him.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Mayu! Ayu! Ayame! (AN: I had to give the curly haired girl a name sooner or later) Over here!" Kagome shouted and waved both hands in the air when she caught sight of her three friends by security.  
  
Running up to them and giving them a quick hug, Kagome explained everything to the short guard. "They're my friends, Myouga, they CAN come in, right?"  
  
Myouga nodded. "Yea, of course! Any friends of Kagome."  
  
All three friends 'Ohhhhed' and together they walked to Kagome's trailer.  
  
Ayu squealed. "Kagome, you lucky girl! Look at the inside of this place! It's gorgeous!"  
  
Kagome was about to tell them about how crappy it looked compared to Inuyasha's, but she didn't want to be questioned on why she was in his trailer in the first place.  
  
Mayu asked. "Kag, so is filming hard?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "It's alright. Sesshoumaru's great. He's really forgiving when I mess up."  
  
Ayame screeched. "Sesshoumaru?!!! He's in my movie magazine! Kagome, do you realise he's INUYASHA'S brother? So talking to him would kind of be kind of like speaking indirectly to Inuyasha!"  
  
All three girls dreamily sighed again. Maybe Kagome should have told them a little sooner...  
  
"Kagome, you STILL haven't told us who the mystery guy in this movie is. Stop being so secretive already!" Whined Mayu.  
  
Kagome sighed. This was bound to come sooner of later.  
  
"Do you REALLY want to know?" Kagome asked in defeat.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
Kagome said calmly. "It's um...Inu *cough*yasha."  
  
Unfortunately, the cough breaking the name apparently didn't work for her friends, because the second the '-sha' was heard three dangerously deafening shrieks pierced the air.  
  
After the screaming, they still didn't settle.  
  
"KAGOME!!!! You were working alongside Inuyasha and you didn't tell us? I thought we were friends!!!" Asked Ayame.  
  
Kagome stammered. "Um...I'm making up for it though, REALLY!!"  
  
Ayu questioned suspiciously. "How, Kag?"  
  
Kagome replied defensively. "He's taking you three out for lunch!"  
  
(I don't even need to describe what happened after that sentence was blurted out.)  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was still lounging at the restaurant trailer when he noticed three girls giggling and wide-eyed as they ran towards him. Kagome wasn't anywhere to be seen, and inside he felt a little bit disappointed.  
  
Ayu screeched. "Oh My God! I CANNOT believe I am here looking at you right now. Can I feel you, please?"  
  
Inuyasha was a bit freaked out by this one, so he slowly backed up. Unfortunately, he bumped into another one of these crazy females.  
  
"I'm sorry." He apologized quickly.  
  
Mayu turned dreamy eyed. The other two eyed her evilly. "It's alright Inuyasha! I mean, you're so hot! Can you replay that scene again so my friends can take a picture?" She asked smiling, reaching in her pocket and pulling out a Kodak camera.  
  
Ok...that one was just a little conked in the head as well. What was the big deal? He was human, for god's sake...well, sorta.  
  
"Ummm...maybe later." He explained and was hoping that the last girl would be at least a bit better.  
  
He turned around to face her when she pounced onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing him onto the ground.  
  
"Ahhhh! Get off me woman!" Inuyasha muffled from underneath Ayame. (Picture this, arms around neck, just what WOULD be resting on his face? You figure that one out. ^_^)  
  
"Oh my god! Wait 'till everyone at school hears I've hugged THE Inuyasha! Did you know, that I've dreamed of this since the first time I saw you on TV? Like actually dream, not daydream? But I daydream of you too, of course" Ayame said, still in a daze, and still totally unaware of her position.  
  
What was wrong with Kagome's friends? Why wasn't she here saving him from these aliens? Luckily, Kagome wasn't CLOSE to acting like them at all. Now Inuyasha was glad he kept away from all those fan girls circling him wherever he went.  
  
"GET...OFF OF ME!" Inuyasha shouted, and pushed her off of him. Ayame landed on her butt onto the gravel ground.  
  
The other two gasped in surprise. Ayu chimed out, "you may look nice, but you sure aren't too nice."  
  
"KEH! Put yourself in my shoes, woman." Inuyasha scoffed and picked himself off the icy ground.  
  
Barely apologizing, he reached for Ayame's hand and pulled her up. He had a bad feeling about the rest of the day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wowee! I'm finished another chappie! I apologize again if I take too long, I just cannot sit down and type. I need to walk around to get inspiration, which eventually leads to me leaving for a snack, watching TV, etc. But no worries everyone! I love this fic I definitely will finish it!  
  
I'm terribly sorry I can't thank all my lovely reviewers, but it takes me too long to respond to each one ^_^This way I can release the chapters sooner too!  
  
Review and receive the newest Inuyasha beanie baby! (They talk when you smash them ^_^)  
  
*~sorena27~* 


	10. Tugowar

Disclaimer: *sigh* nope, still don't own Inuyasha and co. ^_^  
  
I'm back again! YAY! *Tumbleweeds blow by* um, all right... ^_^ glad everyone's liking the story so far. I've got a new fic out, "The Red Card" check it out! ^_^ anyways, here is the new promised chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
TUG-O-WAR - Chapter 10 (name suggested by Akuma64 ^_^)  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha! Where are you going to take us today?" Asked Ayu sweetly after they had tortured him for a while.  
  
Inuyasha was in a daze. "Huh? What? Oh, I don't know! Kagome said to just take you guys out for lunch or something. Why isn't she coming with us today?"  
  
Mayu shrugged. "I dunno. Said something about having to film today."  
  
"What?!! We have a break today!" Inuyasha yelled. "That little bitch! I'm gonna drag her lazy ass out here!"  
  
Ayame smiled. She was glad Kagome wasn't here today, that way maybe she could catch Inuyasha's attention. Unfortunately, that was exactly what the other two had on their minds as well.  
  
Inuyasha was starting to head over to Kagome's trailer, when Mayu grabbed his sleeve. "Come on Inuyasha! Kagome must have not wanted to come for a reason! Let's just go out and have some fun!"  
  
"Grrr....fine! Whatever, I don't care what that wench does anyway." Inuyasha said roughly.  
  
He started heading towards his limo, without the girls of course. They had to catch up to him after he walked away.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was spying on the little group when they left, 'Inuyasha, this is what you get for sneaking into my trailer, AND not to mention it make my friends happy. It's hitting two birds with one stone.'  
  
She thought with a smirk before going back to her trailer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ayame noticed an ice cream vendor during their ride. In the sweetest possible voice, she asked, "Inuyasha, I love ice cream! May we stop here and get some at that store back there? Pretty please?"  
  
Inuyasha was looking out the window in the front seat, still in a haze. "Oh. Whatever. Stop James."  
  
The car pulled to a screeching halt, and Ayame stepped one foot out of the limo like she was a movie star. She waited for Inuyasha to come take her hand and lead her to the store like in her dreams, but instead he just stayed in the car.  
  
He rolled down the window and handed her a twenty. (US dollars remember) "Knock yourself out."  
  
Ayame was fuming. What kind of a person was this jerk? Plopping back into the car, she said, "On second thought, don't wanna spoil my appetite!"  
  
Ayu and Mayu smirked at Ayame's attempt. Both kind of giving her the I-can- do-better look.  
  
The rest of the car ride there they rode in silence. When they arrived at the Elixir, a quiet little restaurant, James parked the car and opened the car door for Ayu. Inuyasha stepped out from the front seat at the exact time, and that was precisely when Ayu decided to pull a little stunt.  
  
"Whoopsies!" Yelled Ayu as she shifted her weight and fell forwards, falling towards Inuyasha.  
  
BAM.  
  
Ayu had crashed into the hard pavement. There were no cuts, but her hands were dirty as well as her dress. Where the hell was he? She quickly looked around to see Inuyasha on the other side of the car tipping the valet parking guy.  
  
Cursing under her breath, Ayu picked herself up off the ground and dusted herself off. She could hear the giggles of her friends still in the limo.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and stared at the now filthy Ayu. "What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
"No... It hurts so much!" She whined and pretended to lean against the vehicle for support.  
  
He bent down and knocked on the window. James scrolled down the window. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"This lady here is hurt, take her somewhere to get her cuts cleaned, alright?" Inuyasha asked, fishing out a bill and handing it to the chauffeur.  
  
James smiled. "Sure thing, sir. Miss, would you like to-"  
  
"NO!" She yelled back. "I'm fine now."  
  
Inuyasha asked again. "So you're sure you're okay?"  
  
Ayu grinned. Inuyasha was just too cute! "Yea, I think so, but can I lean against your shoulder? I mean, I just don't want to fall or anything."  
  
Two blinding glares shot from the car towards Ayu. She winked to them when Inuyasha didn't notice just to rub it in.  
  
Inuyasha explained, "I'd like to, but I can't. If anyone got a picture of that my agent will kill me. You know?"  
  
To tell the truth, Inuyasha's agent couldn't care less, it would be Kikyou that would be doing the killing. And, for some unknown reason he couldn't really bring himself to do it.  
  
"Oh...yea." Ayu frowned. 'Damn his popularity!' She thought to herself.  
  
The other two girls came out of the limo, and followed Inuyasha into the restaurant, grinning when they walked past Ayu.  
  
Not admitting her defeat, she also followed them into the restaurant. It had barely anyone in it, only about two other tables had customers. No one seemed to suspect anything, and not one of them looked like they recognised the hottest star in Japan was in the same restaurant.  
  
'My turn!' Thought Mayu when she was reading the Menu. This place had burgers, salads, drinks you name it.  
  
She happened to be sitting next to Inuyasha, (they had to do rock paper scissors in the car to decide who gets to sit next to him) so she leaned over and showed him her menu and pointed to something.  
  
"Inuyasha, want to share a 'Lovers Bloom' milkshake with me? They're really, really good and they don't come for one!" Mayu offered, sure that they only came with ONE straw.  
  
"Urm...like to, but my favourite drink here is the Tropical splash, and that's for one. Sorry." He quickly thought up.  
  
"Oh...ok. Tell me if you're still thirsty later though, I'm sure you'd like it!" She added on with a smile. No point fussing over it.  
  
After ordering their orders from the waitress, who didn't believe the capped man wasn't Inuyasha, they started to ask Inuyasha some questions.  
  
Ayu grinned. "So Inuyasha, what kind of a girl do you look for?"  
  
Inuyasha wasn't listening. He was thinking about what Kagome would be doing today. "What? Pardon?"  
  
"What kind of a girl are you looking for?" Repeated Ayame.  
  
"Hmm...hard one. Let's just say one who can make me laugh, can see past my fame and date me for who I really am, and be really sensitive and caring." Inuyasha babbled.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Mayu shouted.  
  
Inuyasha yelled back. "What?!"  
  
"What did the cannibal do after he dumped his girlfriend?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He wiped his butt!" She burst out laughing.  
  
Inuyasha tried to smile, but it was too hard. "Oh...haha."  
  
Did he mention obnoxious girls weren't of his interest either?  
  
Ayu and Ayame said at the same time. "HOW many times have we heard that one?"  
  
Mayu yelled. "It's the only one I know, ok?"  
  
I nuyasha was about to say something when they all heard screaming outside. He looked out the window to see a mob of girls, a mob as in tons, taking pictures and holding autograph books. The security wasn't holding them back too well.  
  
"Shit! They found us." Cursed Inuyasha.  
  
All of them getting up, they escaped the back alley and jumped into the limo James had brought around.  
  
"I'm sorry, girls. I guess we can't really go anywhere else; some of them are even following us in their cars. When we arrive at the set again Myouga and his security should keep us safe." Inuyasha explained.  
  
All three girls sighed, Mayu said, "Inuyasha, don't kid us, you don't exactly like hanging out with us, do you? I mean, you've been zoned out all day."  
  
Inuyasha stammered. "What?! No..."  
  
Ayu giggled. "Did you see your face when we tried to pull our little stunts?"  
  
Stunts? What was this girl talking about? But now that he thought about it, the entire morning he had barely acknowledged their presence...  
  
"Inuyasha, do you like Kagome?" Asked Ayame with a grin.  
  
His face turned as red as a cherry. Inuyasha swore he heard the chauffeur snicker, and he wasn't going to forget it. "What! What are you saying?"  
  
Ayu continued, ignoring his remark. "Kagome's our friend, and we consider you one now too. So one tip of advice Inuyasha, Kagome's birthday is exactly a week from today. Do something nice for her."  
  
She finished when they pulled into the location parking lot.  
  
"Oh, one more thing Inuyasha!" Mayu said. "The picture, remember?"  
  
Inuyasha groaned. "Argh, fine."  
  
So there they were having a hilarious time taking pictures, when Kikyou was spying on them from where she was having lunch. She saw Inuyasha fall on top of Mayu again, but accidentally pushing her over. They kept repeating it until Ayame claimed she got the PERFECT shot. Inuyasha all of a sudden got really frustrated and started freaking out.  
  
'Why? Why would a fan-hater like Inuyasha be so nice to them all of a sudden? Not to mention invite them onto the location set.' Kikyou pondered to herself.  
  
Just then Kagome came walking towards the laughing group with a bright smile on her face.  
  
'That explains it...' Thought Kikyou.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kagome noted her friends and Inuyasha having, what appeared to be a good time, when she had seen them on her stroll.  
  
Running up to them, she smiled. "Nice to know you guys are getting along!"  
  
Inuyasha scoffed. "KEH! Any wench is better than you."  
  
Ignoring that statement, Kagome asked her friends. "So? Was he a real jerk?"  
  
  
  
Ayame laughed. "Nope, quite nice actually, you're a lucky girl, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome blushed immediately, and Inuyasha appeared to be blushing himself too. "What? Who said anything about that?"  
  
Mayu grinned. "Nobody. It's just so cute how you both blushed when Ayame said that!"  
  
"MAYU! I'm going to kill you!" Threatened Kagome, making fists with her hands.  
  
Speeding away as fast as possible, the three girls rushed out the exit. "Thanks for the invite, Kagome! And we love you, Inu!!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were the only ones left standing in the lot. Kagome quickly snuck a look at him, when she caught him staring at her too.  
  
She blushed and instantly changed the subject. "So...did you have fun with my friends?"  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you your friends are pretty much insane?" He asked back.  
  
Kagome giggled. "They only act that way around you. Normally, they're pretty normal."  
  
"For some reason I can't really see those three as ever being 'normal'" Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
"Hey! Don't say that about my friends!" Responded Kagome defensively.  
  
He smirked. "I can say whatever the hell I want."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Plunger whacking weirdo."  
  
"Trailer sneaking stalker."  
  
"KEH! I thought I already made up for that!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome added happily. "Maybe, but that doesn't mean I won't tell Sesshouma- "  
  
"You little..." Inuyasha made a fist.  
  
Kagome ran away laughing, with Inuyasha chasing after her. "I'm joking! It's just a JOKE! It's ahhhHHHHH!"  
  
Inuyasha had pounced onto her, with him on top of her. Their mouths were so close together that Inuyasha could feel her breaths. Last time they were in this situation, it was on camera, but now, it seemed different.  
  
'Kagome's so gorgeous...' Inuyasha thought while slowly lowering his lips, unable to resist.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. This just felt so right, she really couldn't care less who saw them just them.  
  
"Ahem." Maybe not.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sprang up to see Sango and Sesshoumaru staring with their jaws to the ground (not literally), and to top it off Kikyou with smoke coming out of her ears.  
  
"Erm...I tripped?" Kagome tried to add with an innocent smile. Unfortunately it didn't work so well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cliffie! ^_^ I'm sorry everyone, I just HAD to end it there, it was just TOO perfect! I didn't enjoy this chapter particularly much, but I did like the sappy ending! ^_^ Thanks so much to all my reviewers, remember it's you who make me sit down and type down the next chapter!  
  
Until next time...review!  
  
*~sorena27~* 


	11. Saviour with the Golden Eyes

Disclaimer: Refer to other chapters ^_^  
  
First off, I'd like to apologize to everyone for my slow updates. I really do try to squeeze time into my busy schedule to type, but it's hard. Now, what you're all here for, the newest chapter! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saviour with the golden eyes- Chapter 11  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell are you two doing?" Demanded Sango angrily, even though she probably couldn't care less. She actually found the look on Kikyou's face quite amusing.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed from where they were on the ground, still in their positions. "NOTHING!"  
  
Sango smirked. "Suuurree..."  
  
Sesshoumaru just looked plain bored. He grinned when he realised how much trouble he could put his younger sibling through. "Why Inuyasha, I had no idea..."  
  
"...NEITHER DID I!!" Screamed Kikyou, her mascara running once again.  
  
'Christ, she's at it again.' Cursed Inuyasha, picking himself up from the ground.  
  
Kagome stood up as well, and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "Really, Kikyou. Nothing is going on between Inuyasha and I, I can assure-"  
  
SLAP. Kikyou had struck Kagome across the face with the flat of her palm.  
  
Kagome stuttered and took a step back; the overbearing pain in her left cheek was now pounding at her. She wanted to cry, but she wasn't about to in front of Kikyou.  
  
"What the fuck, Kikyou! What did you slap her for?" Inuyasha yelled, his blood boiling. How dare she do that! Yea, so they were caught doing something that didn't look right, but she didn't have to slap her!  
  
Kikyou just stood there, motionless, before running away in the opposite direction, still covering her mouth with her hand. Inuyasha ignored it and made his way to Kagome, comforting her when he realised she was now sobbing quietly behind her raised sleeve.  
  
Kagome didn't quite know why she cried. Sure, it hurt like hell, but the painful tingle fled soon after. It was because it was the first time anyone had done something like that to her, the sweet and innocent Kagome. It had been a huge shock. And, just when she was least expecting it, a warm hand patted her back.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, it's all my fault this happened to you." Inuyasha whispered in her ear, still patting her back. Unknown to their audience, Inuyasha suddenly whipped Kagome around to face him and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
Sango and Sesshoumaru had pulled up chairs now, and were enjoying this little love declaration going on in front of them. Surprisingly, Shippou and Rin were out on a walk when they witnessed this, and decided to join in on the watching.  
  
Once Kagome finally figured out what she was doing, she pulled back with her face burning red. When she saw people gathered around them, her face practically blew up.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Nice to know you're not crying anymore." When Inuyasha first saw her weep, he immediately wanted to give her a hug and make it better. Hugging Kagome was like hugging your old teddy bear, which smelt good to you no matter what.  
  
Kagome smiled. Inuyasha could be so sweet...sometimes. She caught sight of a large crowd surrounding them now. Most were eating stuff and some were scribbling down in their notebooks, god knows why. The worst part was they all had chairs and seemed to be enjoying a nice soap opera.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" She screamed, angry that the whole crew had gathered here for one of her most embarrassing moments. All of them laughed and walked away, discussing something in the words of, "They're so cute together!"  
  
Sick of this fiasco, Kagome walked away, sighing. Inuyasha didn't go after her, and instead had to listen to his brother's teasing. "So, guess she doesn't like to be hugged too much, right Inuyasha?"  
  
"Oh, shut up." He paced away quickly, but not fast enough, because on his way back to his trailer he couldn't count how many hoots he got from the guys. Damn this crew...  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Actors onto the set!" Announced Sesshoumaru from his director's seat the next morning. Today the doctor's scene was to be shot, and the only actors necessary were Kagome and Kouga.  
  
Kagome yawned before taking another sip of her coffee. Her lack of sleep was getting to her. Last night she couldn't catch a wink because she couldn't get Inuyasha's powerful arms wrapped around her out of her head. She just hoped Sesshoumaru wouldn't be too cruel to them today and make them work 'till midnight.  
  
To top it all of, she'd have to work with Kouga today...the horrors of it all.  
  
"Kagome, good morning!" Yelled an approaching form that Kagome could barely see, but when he was within viewing distance she could have hurled.  
  
Kouga was running towards her, with a bouquet of flowers in one arm. He flashed her a toothy grin and presented the flowers to her. "Here, these are for you."  
  
Kagome stifled a smile. "Uh...thanks Kouga! These are...nice."  
  
He looked pleased enough. Kagome couldn't believe he fell for that, even someone who didn't speak their language could pick up that wasn't a positive sentence.  
  
Kouga grinned. "So, I heard you and dog turd were getting pretty close yesterday-"  
  
"NO!" She yelled in his face. Kagome blushed when she realised everyone in this warehouse could probably hear her. "I mean...that's not true."  
  
"Good. I don't know what I would do if you and dog turd were into each other." He said as casually as someone would say 'hey'.  
  
Kagome didn't know what he was getting at. "What do you mean? Do you have something against us?"  
  
He shook his hands in defence. "No, not that! I just hate that bastard, and you are my woman now, Kagome."  
  
"What do you mean? We talked once at the night of the party and we just met again now! You have no right to call me your woman!" She screamed in his face, not caring who heard her now.  
  
Kouga nodded, unaffected by her words. "Yea, maybe. But it's not too late to start, right?" He flashed her another smile that just made her want to punch him in the face.  
  
Sesshoumaru stomped up to them and using the megaphone, yelled through it in Kouga's face. "What part of ACTORS ONTO THE SET don't you understand? Unless of course you don't want to act, because that can be easily arranged..."  
  
"I got it...eeeesh!" Kouga pulled his fingers from his ears and flung his arms in the air, walking towards the set. Sesshoumaru snapped around and said, "I expect better than that from you, Ms. Higurashi."  
  
Kagome sighed and nodded. "Sorry, I won't do it again."  
  
"Good, now get to work, we're behind schedule as it is." He instructed, and hurried off, with Kagome following him. She was just about to walk onto the set when Hojo popped up.  
  
"Kagome, um, I was wondering what you would like for breakfast today." He asked, as dense as always.  
  
She, on the other hand, wasn't having the best day of her life. "Bug off Hojo, I'm busy right now. Come ask me later."  
  
His eyes seemed to fill with hurt, and it looked as if he had something he wanted to say. After gathering up his courage, he managed to choke out, "Kagome...would you like to...go out for coffee with me, maybe after work?"  
  
Kagome stopped. Hojo was asking her out? She really, really, didn't want to go out with him, but a part of her felt kind of bad for him, so she reluctantly agreed. Hojo looked thrilled, and agreed to meet her after the shoot.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
As it turned out, Kouga wasn't as bad as she had originally thought. They had a great time filming, and every time one of them messed up they'd just burst into laughter. After a while Sesshoumaru looked as if he wanted to strangle someone.  
  
To her surprise, Kouga was an amazing actor, practically as good as Inuyasha...He portrayed the doctor so perfectly, that for a while Kagome actually thought he was a doctor. It had been as she had thought; Sesshoumaru wasn't pleased until midnight, when he said that they would continue again the next.  
  
"Kagome...Kagome you in there?" Asked Kouga offset, waving his hand in front of her face with a grin. When she snapped out of her thoughts, he continued. "Now that slave driver Sesshoumaru is finally satisfied, do you want to go out for dinner or something now?"  
  
She looked at her watch, and not wanting to make Kouga angry, she replied, "Not tonight, Kouga, sorry. I'm going to go back to my trailer to get some rest."  
  
"Oh. All right, but what about tomorrow night? We'll probably have to shoot all day knowing Sesshoumaru." He tried to sound comical, but Kagome could hear the disappointment in his voice.  
  
She nodded. "Alright, tomorrow it is." Kouga looked ecstatic and he fled.  
  
'Shit, now I gotta go out with Hobo Hojo.' She sighed and disappointedly made her way to meet him. Kagome found him resting on a chair, and when he saw her he jumped up.  
  
"Kagome! So glad you could come." Hojo had a dumb look on his face. "We'll be taking the bus since I don't have a car."  
  
Kagome frowned. She was so tired, and the last thing she wanted was to wait at a bus stop. "Sounds good, Hojo. Just let me go get my jacket from my trailer first."  
  
He nodded his head, and Kagome raced out the door. She was considering not ever coming back, but she wasn't that sort of person. Turning around to see if anyone was behind her, since when she was little she'd had a fear of people poking out from behind, she ended up banging into something hard. Kagome fell to the ground and landed on her butt.  
  
"Hey, wench. You okay?" The voice came so unexpectedly that Kagome couldn't even figure out whom she had banged into until she lifted her lids slightly and winced.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing here so late?" Kagome yelled, relieved that it was he and not anyone else.  
  
He rubbed the back of his head and grumbled something she couldn't fully understand. "Kikyou...gr..."  
  
"Pardon?" She asked, not really aware of anything.  
  
"Kikyou got pissed off at me today, yea. She was freaking out and hitting me and shit..." He said really quickly, not stopping to take a breath.  
  
Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry...it's all my fault-"  
  
"Don't say that!" He growled. "It's not...Kikyou has a temper problem, that's all. She'll get over it."  
  
Something at the back at Kagome's mind tagged at her. Deep down she was sort of happy they were fighting, and when he was so certain Kikyou was going to get over it, Kagome's heart sank. She knew she shouldn't be like this; her and Inuyasha don't exactly have anything going on.  
  
He interrupted her thoughts. "So, what are you doing here so late?"  
  
Kagome stumbled. "Urm...I shot a scene with Kouga today, and Hojo's taking me out for coffee now."  
  
"Hojo?" He questioned, a confused look spread over his face. Kagome could even hint a bit of anger in his voice.  
  
"Yea, he's the gapper. He just asked me out for some coffee." Kagome replied, surprised Inuyasha didn't know him.  
  
He snorted. "Have fun with Hobo, then." He proceeded to walk off with Kagome yelling, "HOJO!" from behind him.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kagome peered at her watch, two in the morning. She creaked open the door of her trailer and plopped onto her bed. Memories of her terrible date with Hojo flew through her mind.  
  
They had barely anything to talk about, and Hojo was hitting on some other women who walked by, and was ignored in return.  
  
To tell the truth, Hojo wasn't too bad looking. He had a straight, pearly white smile and dark blonde hair. It was his dorky clothes and thin figure that turned off the women.  
  
Kagome tried to ignore it, but Hojo continued to do it so much that she just lost it. Throwing her money onto the table, she said, "Here, I'm done. Don't follow me, just go have fun with those girlies over there." She pointed to a table of women winking at Hojo, and stormed out of the restaurant. In the end, she had to run back in the rain because she had no more change on her to take the bus.  
  
Kagome sighed again, rolling over in her bed. Closing her eyes, she hoped tomorrow wouldn't be so disappointing.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Cut! That's a wrap for today! Good job everyone!" Sesshoumaru yelled the next night at ten. They had been filming another doctor scene today, and they had started at six. Kaede had some problems covering up the black circles under Kagome's eyes.  
  
Kouga approached her after the shoot and so they went to a fancy seafood restaurant, the Royal Sea. They weren't aware of the person that noticed them leaving the grounds. (It wasn't Myouga.)  
  
Kagome smiled. This was a really nice place, and she loved seafood. She hadn't had a thing to eat all day because she hadn't wanted to speak to Hojo.  
  
  
  
When the gorgeous waitress came to take their order, Kouga barely gave her a glance. At least Kouga wasn't like Hojo in that way. "I'll have a mussels and chips (fries), please." Kagome ordered, closing her menu.  
  
"No, Kagome, that's too fattening. Why don't you get the raw sushi plate instead?" Kouga offered, and without hearing her response he ordered it for her, and the same for him.  
  
Once the waitress left, Kagome hissed. "What the hell? I don't want sushi right now! Why'd you just order whatever you wanted for me?"  
  
He shrugged. "You don't want to lose that great figure, right Kag? It's bad enough we're eating so late, and I know I wouldn't want my woman to be overweight, now, would I?" He added with a smile.  
  
Kagome was angry, but she didn't want to cause a commotion in this crowded restaurant. She grumbled under her breath when the waitress brought her the plate of sushi.  
  
After dinner, Kouga escorted Kagome back into the limo, (he had rented it for the night) and off they went. Kagome saw Kouga whispering something to the chauffeur. He nodded and turned around. She wasn't paying much attention because she was busy fixing her makeup in her compact mirror.  
  
After sitting in the car for half an hour, Kagome was starting to get worried. The shooting grounds were only a good ten minutes drive from the Royal Sea Restaurant.  
  
"Kouga, where are we going?" She asked, scooting over a bit from him.  
  
He grinned at her. "You'll see."  
  
This freaked Kagome out. There wasn't much she could do, because the car was going too fast, and she couldn't exactly dive out onto the highway. Instead she sat still, deeply regretting agreeing to come with this psycho.  
  
When the car pulled to a stop, Kagome could see the chauffeur step out of the car and close the door behind him. Suddenly, a hand pushed her down, and Kouga started placing kisses all over her face.  
  
She struggled to pull him off of her, but he wouldn't budge a bit. "Kouga...what are you doing!! Get off me!"  
  
He pretended he didn't hear that, and continued to forcefully kiss her. Once he even shoved his tongue into her mouth, and it made Kagome so sick she wished she'd have barfed into his mouth.  
  
Kagome tried to reach for the car handle, but Kouga had her wrists pinned down. Doing the only thing she could think of, she screamed. She screamed so loud Kouga had to slap her. A person could only be slapped so many times, and Kagome has had enough. Forcing back the tears forming once again, she continued to scream.  
  
Just when Kouga's hand was riding up her legs, a small tap was heard on the windows. Kouga ignored it, but unrepentantly, a fist came flying through his side of the window, sending glass all over him. Luckily, the punch had also hit the side of Kouga's face, sending him falling to the floor of the car.  
  
Kagome just sat back wide-eyed, glaring at the fist through the window, which lowered down and opened the car door from the inside. The warm, comforting gold eyes met hers as he reached a hand in and pulled her out.  
  
Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kagome unhurt. "Did he do anything to you?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth; she didn't know what to say. How did he know she was here? How...?  
  
"You're probably wondering why I'm here. When I was walking tonight to get some dinner, I noticed you two leaving the grounds together. After knowing that bastard for so long, one would know what he does to the women he takes out. So I followed you guys from a distance behind, and when he was driving so far away I knew he was up to something."  
  
Kagome smiled. "But why did you take so long to...you know?"  
  
"My driver was horrible at following cars, so I just predicted that you guys would be there." He grinned.  
  
She shuddered. The wind had picked up, and she wasn't about to go back into the limo for her jacket. A heavy leather jacket was placed over her, and she looked up to see Inuyasha standing there, with just a white T-shirt on. It was November, for heaven's sake!  
  
"Inuyasha..." She mumbled out, and she smiled when she noticed the slight blush on his face.  
  
He opened the back door to his Rolls. "Come on, Kagome, let's go."  
  
"Yea, let's go home." She said, not sure why she said that, but she sure felt at home.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There it is! An extra long chapter to make up for my slow updating! Extra fluff in this chapter too! ^_^ Next chapter, more fluff! Yay! Thanks so much to all my reviewers! I'm always glad to hear people like my writing!  
  
  
  
So once again, review for more!  
  
*~sorena27~* 


	12. Hurt

Disclaimer: *sigh* once again, don't own Inuyasha and co. wish I did though...  
Hello everyone! I'm back! ^_^ since I'm free today I thought I'd type up my newest chapter of this fic! By the way, since I post my fics at weird times, if anyone wants to join the update list, go to my bio.  
Now, onto the story:  
Hurt - Chapter 12  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ride home in his car was ridden in complete silence. Inuyasha was in the passenger seat with his arms folded over his chest, and Kagome was huddled in the corner in the back.  
  
He decided to break the ice first. "Kagome, you sure you're okay?" He knew it was a stupid question, but he thought she was a little bit too quiet.  
  
"Huh?...oh, I'm okay." She muttered, as she wrapped the thick, leather jacket around her tightly and lowered her lids. All she wanted now was some rest.  
  
Inuyasha settled back into his seat, ignoring the driver's sly looks signalled at him. "Just drive, James."  
  
And until they parked in the lot again, Kagome just snoozed in the comfortable backseat. Inuyasha stepped out of the vehicle and tapped on her window. It was tinted, so he couldn't see what she was doing. He reached for the handle, and when Inuyasha pulled the door open Kagome toppled out on top of him, still asleep.  
  
Inuyasha blushed immediately. "Kag...Kagome, what are you doing?" He untangled her hands from around his thighs, and glared at James when Inuyasha noticed him smirking.  
  
"Don't...don't go...daddy..." She managed to whisper out, and she finally let go of surprised Inuyasha's legs. "...please..."  
  
Now what was Inuyasha supposed to do? Wake the girl up? What else was there to do? Sighing, he shook Kagome's shoulders gently. "Kagome, get up, we're here."  
  
"Don't want to get up...there's no school today..." She managed to stutter out before snapping her eyes open. "What? Inuyasha? This..."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled. "It's heaven, Kagome. No, we're back. Come on, it's late."  
  
She nodded and took his offering hand. Together they walked back towards the sea of trailers, Kagome slightly leaning on Inuyasha for support. She normally would have never done something as outrages as that, but she was still half-asleep.  
  
They walked up towards the 'Kagome Higurashi' star, and Inuyasha was searching for the keys, when he discovered her door was unlocked. 'Still this forgetful...' He thought to himself with a smirk.  
  
As soon as he pushed the door open, and flicked the lights on, they both immediately noticed the disaster.  
  
Her desk was knocked over, and all her clothes were spread everywhere, including her undergarments. Most of her own makeup was smashed onto the floor, powder and lipstick smudged into the carpet. Not to mention the light bulbs framing her makeup counter were all smashed.  
  
To make matters worse, in bright purple graffiti scribbling on the trailer wall was, 'FUCK YOU! EVERYONE HATES YOU!' The now empty can was discarded onto the bed, getting ink on her sheets.  
  
Kagome covered her face with her hands, and fell down to her knees. "Wha - who would do...this?"  
  
"...Kikyou." Mumbled Inuyasha, gripping a clawed fist. When he was thinking up plots to get Kikyou back, he turned around and acknowledged the disgusted look on Kagome's face.  
  
In her hand she was holding a broken beaded rosary, the one Inuyasha always wore, but some beads have already slipped off. "Inuyasha...is this yours?"  
  
As a natural reaction, Inuyasha felt around his neck.  
  
Nothing.  
  
The necklace he had always worn was somehow in Kagome's trailer. He couldn't possibly think of the last time he took that rosary off, so how...?  
  
When he looked back at Kagome she was looking down at her carpet. Inuyasha followed the gaze, and it led him to muddy footprints. The mud from the previous night's rain gathered outside must have been caught on this person's shoes. And from the outline of it, it was not a woman's prints.  
  
"I...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. She was praying to all the gods that the one who did this wasn't him; she wouldn't know what to do if it was.  
  
"Kagome, I didn't! Look yourself!" He insisted, raising his foot to show her the sole of his expensive new shoes.  
  
There it was, almost the identical print as on her floor, not hard to distinguish with the recognisable lines. There were also chunks of mud wedged between the grooves. Kagome looked up at him, and stared deeply in his gold eyes. "Please tell me you didn't..."  
  
"I swear on my life, Kagome. I didn't - " He insisted, waving his arms in the air, trying to prove his point.  
  
"Then what were you doing in my room the night I was in the bath? I thought something was fishy, but I never thought you'd be planning something like this...Tell me Inuyasha, honestly, what were you doing that night?" Kagome interrupted, scrounging around her room, gathering her private clothing.  
  
"Kagome...I..." Inuyasha strived for an answer, but it was hard at that tense second. He knew for a fact he didn't do it, but he had no proof. "...I didn't do it!"  
  
He walked up to her slowly, looking deeply into her eyes; Kagome was also backing away at each step he took forward. "I didn't...I promise."  
  
Kagome stuttered nervously. Who was she to believe? How come all the men in this business had one huge drawback to them? Kouga a rapist, Hojo a cheater, now Inuyasha a stalker/liar? She didn't know whom to believe anymore, and she felt a migraine coming on. "Inuyasha, please...get out."  
  
Inuyasha was taken. "What? But do you believe me? I'm telling you Kagome, I didn't do it!" He confessed, heading towards the door.  
  
Kagome covered her head with her hand. "I...I don't know anymore. I want to believe you, Inuyasha...but I can't, I'm sorry...now please leave, I want some rest."  
  
"I - " Inuyasha yelled, only to be cut off by Kagome's screech.  
  
"Get out, Inuyasha!!!" Kagome shook her hands in the air angrily, pointing to the door. Now this was a strange déjà vu...  
  
Not saying a word, Inuyasha made his way out the door, closing it quietly. When he shut the door, his heart bled when he heard Kagome sobbing quietly.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Kikyou! Explain to me RIGHT now what you did yesterday!" Inuyasha demanded after seeing the evil bitch lounging around on set the next morning sipping her coffee.  
  
Kikyou looked startled. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, 'fess up. I know you messed up Kagome's trailer last night and dressed it up like I did it!" Inuyasha hollered in her face.  
  
Kikyou stirred her coffee slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about, but if that really did happen to that bitch, then she deserved it."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't reply to that, he had no proof. He was going to prove his own innocence if it killed him. "Then, Kikyou, would you mind telling me what you DID do last night?"  
  
"Oh? I was out getting a manicure and facial. Even call them if you don't believe me." She replied casually, taking another sip of her drink. The coffee now starting to piss him off, Inuyasha knocked it out of her hands, splattering it all over the floor. He grabbed the two handles of the chair she was sitting on, and hovered over her.  
  
"Kikyou, tell me the goddamned truth! It was the same prank you planned, so you must know something about it!" Inuyasha hissed between clenched teeth.  
  
"Feisty, now? Are we?" Kikyou whispered seductively. She grabbed his face and brought it down to her lips. Inuyasha pushed away, and started cursing.  
"Who asked you to do that? I was asking you a question!" Growled Inuyasha.  
Kikyou looked surprised. "Inu baby, I thought you used to like to do that sort of stuff! Want to come over tonight to prove me wro - ?"  
  
"No!" Scolded Inuyasha, steaming. "Do you know anything about it or not?"  
  
Kikyou smiled. "Of course not..."  
  
"Okay then, I will be taking my leave." Announced Inuyasha, trying to get as far away from her as possible. "Oh, and Kikyou?" He asked, turning back around to face her.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, looking up with a grin.  
  
"It's over."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kagome could have sworn she heard a screech from somewhere, but chose to ignore it.  
  
She wasn't needed on set today, so she was busy cleaning up the mess in her room. The sheets were taken to dry cleaning, where the old lady gave her looks when Kagome showed her the white-turned-purple sheets. The smashed stuff would just need to be replaced and her wall painted.  
  
When Kagome had gone out to go shopping for new light bulbs and makeup, she had to misfortune of running into both Kouga and Hojo. Kouga apparently was ordering something at the food truck, where Hojo was serving.  
  
They spotted her immediately, and both raced to greet her, as if all that happened that night hadn't occurred at all.  
  
Hojo rushed up to her with a plate of bacon and eggs. "Would you like breakfast, Kagome?"  
  
Then Kouga butted in. "Why the hell are you talking to my woman, servant?"  
  
Then Hojo. "Your woman? If I remember accurately, you guys have never even gone out together before, and when was I your servant, you low-class actor?"  
  
Then Kouga. "We have gone out, and had some heavy action in the backseat. Jealous? Kagome was about to interrupt, but she had no time. "By the way, I'd rather be a low-class actor, than some little gapper boy."  
  
The conversation carried on and on, until they both failed to realise Kagome was there, and started physically fighting. Ignoring the children, Kagome just proceeded along with her day out.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Inuyasha rubbed his sore neck at the end of the shoot. He took in a deep, cleansing breath when he left the warehouse, and gazed up at the stars. After Kikyou had given him a beating, Sesshoumaru chose to torture him also, forcing him to redo the scene over and over, so much that if he heard it one more time, he would literally go insane.  
  
Inuyasha walked away, and on his way back he noticed another person walking into the lot. It was who else than Kagome holding a plastic bag. She seemed to know of his presence, but chose to pretend she didn't. Kagome walked by with her nose in the air, not giving him a second glance.  
  
"Kagome! Wait up!" Screamed Inuyasha. He started to run, but unfortunately, so had she. "Kagome, wait! I want to explain!"  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks and pivoted around. "So? Explain."  
  
Inuyasha tugged at his shirt. "Errr...umm...I can't quite explain yet, but I just want to talk to you."  
  
"I don't want to talk." She snapped, and turned back around. "Good night."  
  
Before he would let Kagome get away with it, he grabbed her wrist and whipped her back to face him. "Listen, Kagome. It's rude to not listen when someone's talking to you."  
  
"I'm listening...so?" Kagome spat out, looking disinterested and still avoiding eye contact with him. She was afraid she would be lost again in his eyes.  
  
"I broke up with Kikyou." Inuyasha insisted, grabbing her hands. "For you."  
  
Kagome just stood there, speechless. "Wha - ? But, did she do it?"  
  
"Keh! She said she didn't, but I think she did. Who else could it be?" He answered, catching notice of her avoiding his eye contact. Kagome seemed pleased, but didn't show it through body language.  
  
"I don't really care anymore. I'm sad to hear you guys broke up, but it has nothing to do with me. Happens everyday in Hollywood, those celebrity couples." Kagome informed him, pulling away from his grasp and once again turning away to leave.  
  
Inuyasha was stunned. "What do you mean? I broke up with that bitch so we could be together! Of course it's about you!!!"  
  
"Sure, it's about me. But have you considered my feelings?" Kagome yelled at him, dropping her bag in complete frustration. "There's a reason why I dislike dating people from this industry so much, and I have two good living examples to prove it. How am I supposed to know you won't leave me for some other girl who comes walking around, one who's better looking, one who's just bet..."  
  
Before she could finish, she realised she was now talking mush, and she quickly paused. "Inuyasha...it hurts. It hurts to be insulted so much, it hurts to be dumped, and most of all, it hurts to have that written about me. No matter who wrote it..."  
  
Before she could finish her mushy talk, Inuyasha had approached her, and wrapped his manly arms around her. "I know...I know it hurts, because I had it done to me too." He tightened his grip when he smelt Kagome's tears.  
  
Kagome had never been one to cry that often. In fact, she almost never cried before this whole movie thing came along. She was always jolly and cheerful, always smiling. But now all the frustrations, all the pain, was comforted by his warm embrace.  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to part the hug, but it was getting late, and not to mention cold. He gently pulled her away from his chest, and said. "Kagome, it's getting late. I'll walk you back to your trailer..."  
  
At first Kagome refused to leave his loving arms, but eventually she nodded and gave in. "Oh, alright."  
  
He smirked, and together they made their way back towards Kagome's trailer, which happened to be quite the distance away. She was leaning in the crook of his neck, and one of his arms was on her shoulder.  
  
A mysterious voice shook the air and immediately Inuyasha and Kagome both heard it.  
  
"Ha...man, you'll never guess guess *hic* what I did yesterday." Came a stumbled voice from around a corner.  
  
Inuyasha instantly pushed Kagome and himself to a nearby trailer, placing their backs on the cold wall. He brought a finger to his lips, shushing Kagome so they could listen to the conversation. From what they could tell it was a male's voice. But it wasn't over yet.  
  
"Yea? What'd ya do?" Asked the other one, apparently a guy as well. The two voices sounded awfully familiar.  
  
The first man laughed. "Ok, I hired this guy, right? *hic* and I...I told him to trash this girl's trailer, right? And make it look like...like a...um somebody else did it."  
  
Obviously the person talking was drunk. And before she had time to figure it out, the second voice came again.  
  
"You hate her or something?"  
  
The drunken man chuckled. "Nah. She's hot. I think she's got the hots for me too, just another guy getting in the way."  
  
"I do hope you aren't talking about Kagome." Interrupted the other man, he sounded a little drunk, but not as much as the other.  
  
"So what if I - "  
  
Before he could finish his phrase, Inuyasha stepped out from behind the shadows, and stormed up to the man, punching him hard in the face. Kagome could have sworn she heard a nose crack.  
  
Kagome rounded the bend also, and noted the guy passed out on the ground was Kouga! The other man appeared to be Hojo, but he had long run away. Whisky bottles lay everywhere, the two men must have made up and had a drink or two, or in Kouga's case, the whole bottle.  
  
"Keh! Wimpy wolf, didn't know you'd even stoop so low." Inuyasha stepped on Kouga's stomach, hard with his foot, making the man on the ground wheeze. "And if you ever do anything like that to Kagome again, it'll be worse!" Now if only he knew how that bastard managed to steal his rosary...  
  
Inuyasha turned around, ignoring the coughs and wheezes of Kouga, almost passed out on the concrete. When he caught sight of Kagome, he blushed, but scoffed anyways. "Keh! I told you it wasn't me."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Okay, okay. I know. Don't rub it in." She smirked and turned her back to him, and started pacing away, sort of in a jog.  
"Oi! Kagome! Wait up wench!" Inuyasha yelled, speeding up to catch up to her. When he did, she was already standing at the door of her trailer. The dim light managed to hide the redness in her cheeks.  
  
"Um...thanks for walking me back. Good nig - "  
  
Kagome couldn't finish because Inuyasha had caught his hands around her waist, and pulled her to him. She tumbled into Inuyasha's front, and before she could protest he had leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Deciding not to object, Kagome just gave in to the passion. 'Hmmmm...lemon pie is good...' She thought dreamily, just completely relaxing into the kiss.  
  
A while later, they slowly parted, not for one second breaking their eye contact.  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "Yea, well, good night." He said, waving his hands. He had wanted to keep going, but he felt as if he was about to fall asleep. Last night he had gotten three hours, if he was lucky.  
  
Just when he turned around to leave, Kagome grabbed his sleeve and flipped him around to face her. Pulling down at his collar so they were face-to- face again,  
  
Kagome aggressively sprang at his delicious lips again, this time sticking in her tongue.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised by this sudden action, but he got used to it...soon Kagome pushed away, and walked up the steps of her trailer, giggling to herself at the disappointed look on his adorable face.  
  
"That's my apology." She smiled and closed the door behind her.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hehehe ^_^ pointless fluff! Who doesn't love that? Now don't come asking HOW Kouga managed to get Inuyasha's rosary, but that was the only way I could get Kagome angry with him! ^_^ Let's just say Kouga hired a professional...yea, that's it.  
  
Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers, remember, it's you who encourage me to type this chapter!  
  
Hope everyone enjoyed that cute bit of fluff! ^_^ more should come in the next chapter!  
  
Review if you want more chapters! ^_^  
  
*~sorena27~* 


	13. One Week Isolation

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and co. Rumiko Takahashi does...  
  
Sorry about the long wait everyone, but I was suffering serious writer's block from this fic. I have decided to end this soon, and not carry it on forever.  
  
I have officially removed the '27' from my name. Just thought there would be more originality this way! ^_^  
  
*  
  
*  
  
One Week Isolation - Chapter 13  
  
*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*  
  
The week following the romantic evening, Kagome had been overwhelmed with the amount of work she had to do. For over seventeen hours each day she had filmed with Rin, rarely taking any breaks.  
  
She swore if the dark circles under her eyes got any darker, she would have looked like a panda. A pissed off panda, that was.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...we've done this scene tons of times already...." Kagome whined, rubbing her aching head. "It looks pretty good to me."  
  
"Nothing in this business is perfect, and it's even less perfect, Miss Higurashi, when annoying actresses come to pester me about what they think is good." Grumbled Sesshoumaru, and took another sip of his herbal tea. "Filming will resume in fifteen minutes."  
  
Kagome muttered some swears under her breath, and looked at her clock, ten at night. They had been filming since four-thirty in the morning.  
  
Ever since Sesshoumaru had received a call from the company, the movie deadline was moved up a month, and from then on everyone was in a constant rush to get the project finished.  
  
She sighed and plopped down onto her hard seat, trying to get into a comfortable position. Even Sango had no time to chat with her anymore because she was so busy.  
  
For seven days, Kagome hadn't seen Kikyou, Kouga or Inuyasha. Hojo would show up occasionally with her food, and that would be that. No mentions of their date. Kagome was thankful that Kikyou and Kouga were nowhere to be seen; she didn't exactly want to see them.  
  
What made her hysterical was the fact Inuyasha never came to visit her, and when she tried to get some time off to see him, he was never in his trailer. She often wondered if what he had so sweetly announced to her that night was true.  
  
'I broke up with that bitch so we could be together!'  
  
Those wonderful words...who would have thought Mr. Hot shot actor would have fallen for her, this plain girl with decent acting skills? Kagome was flattered, but she constantly worried about their relationship.  
  
Was he going to stay with her after the movie? Or what if it turned out to be another one of those typical movie-star break-ups? Kagome gripped her fists tighter, and sweat rolled down her forehead. It felt like a sauna in here!  
  
"Kagome, you're needed on the set!" Screamed a cameraman with orders from whom else but the director.  
  
"Coming." She jumped off her chair and stumbled off to the set. Whoever said an actor's life was glamorous must have been whacked over the head several times with a hammer.  
  
Rin was just the opposite. She was having a blast on set, talking to everyone and smiling in front of the camera. Amazing actor, that little kid, she had to be because her part was so huge. Kagome often wondered how she survived.  
  
"Once again now, everyone. Scene #37, lights, camera, and action!"  
  
*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*  
  
"Kagome, it's time to get up." Said a voice from outside her trailer. Kagome had gotten back to her trailer late again last night, and didn't even bother brushing her teeth she was so sleepy.  
  
Crawling out of her bed, she glanced at her alarm clock, 7:35 in the morning. That was impossible! She was lucky if she got to wake up at four! "What? But...!"  
  
"Kagome, open up!" She recognized the voice that belonged to Kaede, and the old lady was pounding on her door. "We've got to get your makeup done quick! You're going to be late if you don't hurry!"  
  
Sitting down at the makeup table after she had let Kaede in, she grabbed a magazine and started flipping through the pages. "Kaede, why do I get to sleep in today? Not that I'm complaining..."  
  
"Kikyou is going to be shooting today with Inuyasha, dear. And this is the only scene where you will act with both of them." Kaede explained, pulling a knot out of Kagome's hair. "Sango suggested to Sesshoumaru to let you sleep in a bit more today because you looked so pooped this week, I just came back from fixing up Kikyou on set."  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou? There was only one scene Kagome could remember from the script where they were all in the same...oh no...  
  
"Kagome dear, are you quite alright? Your face just paled back there."  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine...I might need an aspirin though, I have a slight headache..."  
  
*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Kagome looked in the full-length mirror, her hair was in a high bun, and her makeup was done like a woman in her 30's. She was wearing high heels, square glasses and a casual skirt and jacket. No one would have believed her if she told them her real age.  
  
She stormed onto the shooting grounds, scared of what she might encounter. Expecting to see the actors, the only people she spotted were Sesshoumaru and Sango talking next to a humongous camera.  
  
"Kagome! Nice to see you, and you look so much better!" Sango cried, waving her hands in the air.  
  
"Thanks...I guess." Kagome smirked and gave Sango a quick hug. "When do we start?"  
  
"Right now. You're a little late, Ms. Higurashi. I'm pretty sure I already warned you about being late, though I may be mistaken." Sesshoumaru continued. "Hurry up, we're behind schedule as it is."  
  
'I know. How many times have I heard that?' Kagome thought angrily, rudely shoving aside the door in her way to make her way onto the set. What she saw made her hold her breath.  
  
There was Inuyasha, looking just as handsome as he looked a week ago, but the only thing wrong with this picture was he wasn't alone, Kikyou was next to him with a smile. She smiled arrogantly when she became aware of Kagome's presence.  
  
Now picture all that but with them lying naked on a bed together.  
  
Covering her mouth with her hand, she stumbled backwards but banged into the door she had shut behind her. Snapping around, she fumbled with the doorknob but it was locked. Kagome was tempted to kick down the obstacle in her way, but Inuyasha stopped her.  
  
"Kagome, it's just a scene in a movie. Don't take it the wrong way." He said, grabbing her by the shoulders.  
  
There wasn't a bit of compassion in his voice, and though Kagome knew what she had seen was just acting, she couldn't exactly accept it. Every second of that view would tear her heart apart more and more, and God knew how many times Sesshoumaru would make her see that.  
  
Holding back the tears in the back of her throat, she coughed out. "I'm okay...let's just get this over with."  
  
She could have sworn she heard Kikyou chuckling when Kagome walked off in another direction.  
  
"Alright. Actors onto the set if they aren't already. We will be rolling in five minutes." Announced Sesshoumaru. "Five minutes, everybody."  
  
Kagome lowered her head and paced offset. She was needed to walk in, and spot them together in bed, and flip out. This scene comes before the Rin part in the movie, but Kagome found out long ago that most scenes were not shot in order.  
  
"We will be rolling in 3...2...action!" She could faintly hear Sesshoumaru say, and at her cue, she was to barge in the door. Once she heard it, she pushed aside the fake door and stopped. It was time to go into acting mode, even if it was going to kill her.  
  
Inuyasha was sprawled on top of Kikyou, placing kisses all over her neck. Kagome could tell she was topless, but Inuyasha's bare back was blocking it from the camera.  
  
Warm tears found their way into Kagome's eyes in an instant, and she crumbled onto the hardwood floor. Dropping the bag she had originally been carrying, Kagome sobbed with no mercy.  
  
Inuyasha quickly jumped off Kikyou when he saw Kagome come in, it had been pure instinct. He hadn't wanted her to see them like this, but he hated to admit he missed Kikyou's soft caresses. Mentally slapping himself for that thought, he focused back onto acting his part.  
  
"What...what are you doing here?" Inuyasha stuttered, pulling his T-shirt on over his head. "You weren't supposed to be home yet..."  
  
"No, I wasn't!" Kagome screeched, picking up Kikyou's shoes laying on the floor and whacked him over the head as hard as she could. Inuyasha looked as surprised as she did. "Wanted me gone so you could screw this little hoar, didn't you?"  
  
Kagome pointed the heel to Kikyou's face, still sitting there in absolute shock. What a bitch. "What are you still doing here? Get the hell out of my house! If I see your shitty face again I swear I will beat the crap out of you! Don't look at me like that! Get the fuck out of my house!"  
  
Flinging Kikyou's bra in her face, Kagome slapped Inuyasha across the cheek, and stormed around their fake room in a panic.  
  
Gathering all of her belongings, Kagome stormed out of the room with a briefcase, but before she made it out the door, she glared at Inuyasha. "Forget the proposal, you bastard. We're over."  
  
She rushed out the door and slammed it behind her. Once she heard Sesshoumaru yell, "cut!" She walked back through the doors and sighed.  
  
Sesshoumaru was going to lecture her, and not on her bad acting, but because she had not followed the script, she had made up the entire dialogue, actions included.  
  
Out of pure anger she had whacked and slapped Inuyasha, but there wasn't a guilty bone in her body at the time. When she heard the clapping of the crew, Kagome paused. What were they doing?  
  
"Kagome, that was near perfection, if I may say so myself." Sesshoumaru said, shaking Kagome's hand. "A nice little improvement from the drab old script."  
  
"I agree." Nodded Sango, who joined in with the clapping. "Great job, Kagome. I wanted to cry it was so good."  
  
"So...nobody's mad at me?" Whispered Kagome, hardly believing what was being said to her.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Yelled Sango. "That was so goddamn good! Oscar-worthy, might I add."  
  
Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru, who just nodded in approval. "Does that mean we won't have to film this scene again?" Questioned Kagome with a smile.  
  
"No. Unless you want - "  
  
"NO!" Kagome screamed. "I think that was perf - good."  
  
"Great. One more shot and we'll be finished for the day. Wonderful job, Higurashi." He commented and picked up his stuff.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome smiled and walked back onto the set, maybe she could still get in an apology...but no one was there.  
  
"Alrighty then..." She mumbled for nobody to hear and made her way off the disgusting set.  
  
The next shot was merely a shot of her running down the street in agony, and when she was too exhausted to run anymore, Sesshoumaru called it a day.  
Kagome was pleased with what she had filmed that day, but Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Except for the one thing he had said to her earlier, he hadn't spoken a word to her.  
  
'Maybe...maybe he went back to Kikyou?' She pondered in fear, praying to every God out there not to let that happen.  
  
It was late afternoon, and she hadn't had anything to eat all day. 'Might as well...' Kagome thought when she passed the food truck.  
  
Ignoring Hojo, she quickly ordered and left, hoping this lonely day would end soon. For once she wished Sesshoumaru have made them stay longer.  
  
"I hate this!" Kagome yelled when she was headed back to her trailer. "Arrrgghhhh! Huh?"  
  
A single red rose sat on her doorstep. Bending over to pick it up, she read the handwritten card.  
  
Follow the roses and you will see,  
  
A surprise from your secret admirer,  
  
also known as me.  
  
Confused, Kagome turned the door handle and found it unlocked. 'I should really learn to lock my door.' Kagome thought while slipping off her shoes.  
  
Glancing up, she noticed immediately the trail of roses in her trailer. Picking up each one gracefully and taking a sniff, Kagome had gathered eleven when she realised she had followed the trail into her bathroom.  
  
The last rose laid on the counter with a note and gift-wrapped box attached to it.  
  
You have found the surprise,  
  
Ain't it mighty nice?  
  
Wear it to dinner tonight,  
  
Don't put up a fight.  
  
At eight you and I shall meet,  
  
My limo shan't strain your feet.  
  
Reading the card carefully three times, Kagome tucked it into her pocket and bundled the gorgeous flowers together.  
  
Nobody had ever done anything like this for her, but the occasion? January 25, January 25...It was her birthday! How could she have forgotten? She never forgot her own birthday! Slapping herself for her stupidity, she carefully unwrapped the gold ribbon on the elegant box.  
  
What lay inside was a light blue dress with a low back. It was an extremely soft and glittery fabric that felt cold to the touch.  
  
Kagome was stunned, smiling while slipping the dainty dress out of the box. "Who would do this...?" She pondered to herself, slipping on the dress over her tiny frame.  
  
Looking as if it was made for her, Kagome admired herself in her bathroom mirror. It was tight in all the right places, and showed off all the right curves. 'I wonder how much this set the person back...'  
  
Kagome giggled when she imagined Inuyasha picking out her dress at a clothing store, and getting angry when he didn't know which one to buy.  
  
But, just maybe...Inuyasha didn't give this to her? Perhaps it was Kouga, or Hojo, or...Kagome didn't want to think about it. But the more she did, the more she was convinced Inuyasha wasn't her secret admirer, the way he had acted all week was completely unacceptable!  
  
But all she could do in the meantime was get ready for her date...  
  
*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
"Kagome Higurashi?" Came a voice at her front door.  
  
Running towards her door in her new dress and a tiny purse, Kagome flung open the door. "Yes...I'm here."  
  
The dark-haired man dressed up in a tux handed her a violet corsage, and led her to the limo waiting outside the grounds. Who was this man? Why was he -?  
  
"Excuse me...but do I know you?" Kagome asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.  
  
He glared back at her and smirked. "Don't worry ma'am, won't be me you're going out with, I'm just the chauffeur." He chuckled and opened the car door for her. How embarrassing! Kagome had to cover her face to hide her blush.  
  
The ride was ridden in complete silence, and with the tinted windows from the inside Kagome couldn't see a thing. She was dying to know where she was going...  
  
Pulling to an abrupt stop, the limo driver stepped out and clicked open her door. Kagome stood up gracefully and dusted off her dress. She quickly peered around, getting her sleepy eyes to adjust to the new surrounding.  
  
The first thing she noticed was the grass she was standing on, and the misty ocean ahead of her. Kagome noticed the dock and the glamorous yacht a second later. "What is this?" She mumbled quietly.  
Then, a dark figure stepped out onto the boat, and waved madly. "Kagome! Over here!" It yelled.  
  
She trampled towards the dock, and once she was within viewing distance, she grinned when she recognised the mysterious person.  
  
Inuyasha was standing there, with a captain's hat and a sailor suit. Kagome had to bite her lip to keep from giggling at his odd uniform. "Hello, captain." She kidded and started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
He frowned and pulled her onto his boat, which Kagome figured out was named, 'Kikyou.'  
  
Inuyasha had parked the boat so that she couldn't see the name on the side, but her eyesight was better than he had presumed.  
  
"Inuyasha...what is this?"  
  
He smirked. "This...is my private yacht." Before Kagome could respond, he had reached forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Happy birthday, Kagome."  
  
"What?...But how'd you know...?" Kagome stuttered out, and pretended to gaze up at the stars and not at his lovely form.  
  
"Your friends."  
  
Kagome smirked. Maybe she wasn't going to kill her friends after all...  
  
"You look great in that." He muttered unnoticeably and turned away. Inuyasha was probably as embarrassed as she was.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Staring at each other in complete silence for a brief minute, Inuyasha handed her a glass. "Here. Champagne."  
  
"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Kagome asked mischievously.  
  
"Keh! Who'd want to get you - "  
  
His voice was stuck in his throat when she leaped forward and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thanks. I love it."  
  
Inuyasha blushed even more like the puppy he was, and offered her a seat next to his on deck. Both of them sat there in peace and gazed at the starry sky.  
  
"Inuyasha, why did you ignore me this week?" Kagome asked, sounding hurt. "I really wanted to see you."  
  
He paused. "I didn't want to give the surprise away...I'm bad at keeping stuff to myself."  
  
"Oh..." Kagome breathed out into the cold crisp air.  
  
Finding the situation even more uncomfortable than before, they decided to keep their mouths shut for a while.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha said. "I'm sorry, you know. About the whole kissing Kikyou thing..."  
  
"It's okay." Kagome smiled. "I know."  
  
After another five minutes, Kagome piped out. "Inuyasha...I mean, I sometimes read scandals, you know..." Kagome could of sworn she heard Inuyasha growl. "...and I was wondering if you really did cheat on Kikyou...you just don't look like someone who would."  
  
"You think you know everything about me?" Inuyasha barked, destroying the quiet mood. "I'll tell you something, girl. I never cheated on Kikyou, she cheated on me! And with many guys, I assure you!"  
  
Looking away, Inuyasha barred his fangs and lay back down in his seat. So much for a romantic evening...  
  
"Inuyasha...I'm sorry..." Kagome whispered.  
  
He looked into her saddened eyes. "No, Kagome. I'm sorry, you know." He stopped. "I didn't want to talk about her tonight."  
  
"Aren't you angry at her?" Kagome interrupted before he could finish, and she regretted it almost right after.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well...how could you...you know, forgive her?" Kagome said in her softest tone.  
  
His doggy ears lowered and he looked down. "I don't know, I loved her so much, and I didn't accept the fact that it really happened..."  
  
"But she gets so angry at you when you even suggest something like..." Kagome was cut off by an angry voice.  
  
"I know. She's just that kind of person. I don't want to talk about it anymore...alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha said slowly, barely containing the anger in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry." Now she could barely breathe, Inuyasha was being so threatening.  
  
Now Kagome wouldn't have minded as much if Kouga had been her secret admirer...  
  
*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*  
  
There! Finished! I'm not too satisfied with this chapter, didn't really go anywhere, but cleared some things up! ^_^ Not as cheerful as always, but oh well!  
  
Note to ChristyKay: Thanks so much for the suggestion, I semi used it! You were the only one who helped me out with my case of writer's block, and for that I dedicate this chapter to you. ^_^  
  
This fiction is drawing to a close, if I may say so myself. One more chapter and it should be finished. Look forward to it! And remember now, reviews are appreciated! ^_^  
  
*~sorena~* 


	14. Movie Premiere

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha.  
Chapter 14 already? Wow, I've come a long way! ^_^ This is the last chapter, *sobs*and I hope everyone enjoys it!  
*  
  
*  
  
Movie Premiere - Chapter 14  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome couldn't have felt worse if he had pushed her off a cliff, and her heart ached more than her spinning head. Soon after she had popped the question, Inuyasha had stood up, stared at her, and offered to take her home.  
  
In an odd sort of way she was kind of glad, the awkward silence between the two of them was getting both embarrassing and frustrating. She would have never imagined Inuyasha getting so touchy about subjects like that.  
  
Kagome sighed and pushed the limousine door open, stepping out in a graceful manner. Inuyasha remained in the passenger seat, one arm supporting his chin and his once shining gold eyes filled with sorrow as he looked out the tinted window.  
  
"Good night, Inuyasha." She muttered and carefully slammed the door behind her. Once the vehicle slowly pulled away, she whispered, "Thanks for the date."  
  
But how would Inuyasha act tomorrow? Wait...she wasn't filming with him tomorrow...or for the next few days as a matter of fact...in fact, Sesshoumaru mentioned something about wrapping the movie by next week. Kagome made a mental note to ask the director the next morning as she pushed open her unlocked trailer door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ms Higurashi, how nice to see you." Sesshoumaru greeted with a smile when he noticed her entering the warehouse. "Good news. I just sent the footage to the main office, and they loved what we've got so far! And we're just right on schedule, filming should wrap by next week."  
  
For some reason this good news sent Kagome's stomach on a flop. She didn't want this to end, after this she'd have to go back to school...and most importantly, would she ever see Inuyasha again? With his fame it would be hard to get anywhere without scandals everywhere about their relationship. She forced a weak smile and asked, "Sesshoumaru, will I have any more scenes with Inuyasha?"  
  
He smirked. "My pathetic brother? Oh. Let me see here..." Flipping through his booklet, Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Yes, you do have one more. The scene with practically all of you, actually."  
  
"All of us?" Kagome asked without hesitation.  
  
"Yes. You, Rin, Shippo, my brother, and Kikyou." Kagome groaned internally. Her last scene just had to be with...her. From what she's seen so far, Inuyasha hadn't completely lost feelings for Kikyou, and Kagome knew she would be just as angry to see Kikyou, as Kikyou would be to see her.  
  
Kagome casually folded her arms over her quivering chest. "Is that the scene...where I shoot Inuyasha?"  
  
"Correct. Glad to see you've been following the storyline, Higurashi. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to that idiot cameraman over there."  
  
To tell the truth, Kagome already knew the answer to that question, but...she just wanted to be sure. Now why was she so uncertain about filming that? Her gut was starting to rumble faintly now... 'Maybe I'm just hungry.' She convinced herself and set on her way to the food truck.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"CUT! And that's a wrap for this scene. Excellent job, everyone." Sesshoumaru proclaimed, waving his copy of the script around in the air. The filming they had just done could put a hyper five-year old to sleep. More law stuff, and walking, and calling on the telephone, repeated over, and over, and over...once more and Kagome would've flipped.  
  
"Sango, honestly, how does Sesshoumaru do it?" Kagome asked her friend who was viewing the shot from behind. Sango snapped around in shock and smiled when she saw Kagome behind her.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Torture his actors so much and make it look so professional when you know he's enjoying it." Kagome replied with a sarcastic tone in her voice.  
  
Sango chuckled and broke off a large piece of a blueberry muffin on her paper tray and popped it into her mouth. "Fowwy...I'm humgrey."  
  
Kagome giggled and felt a little better, now what would she do without Sango around? Waiting until she finished swallowing her food, Kagome waited for the perfect opportunity and asked, "Sango, I've been filming for three days now, and Inuyasha hardly says 'hi' to me when he sees me, let alone make conversation. I understand he might be mad at me at what I said last night, but you know, do you think he might not want to talk to me again?"  
  
"Kagome, don't worry. Inuyasha's an idiot if he doesn't stay with a pretty girl like you. But then again, he does have looks too, with a grumpy attitude to match. Maybe give him time to simmer down...before you try to talk to him next. Don't you have one last scene with him? Talk to him then."  
  
Kagome smiled and gave her friend a quick hug, and pulled away soon after. Sango noticed the worry creep into Kagome's eyes. "So you don't think he wants to go back to Kikyou?"  
  
"Of course not!" Sango comforted, patting the actress on the back. But she knew as little about Inuyasha as she did Kagome...so she feared she could have been wrong.  
  
Kagome slung her backpack over her shoulder and waved to Sango. It was late, and she was really tired, a nice bath sounded good right about now...  
  
After saying the goodnight's to all the crewmembers still cleaning up, Kagome made her way outside to the cool, crisp night air. She took a deep breath and started to walk slowly, savouring every last moment in this small but beautiful village.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Whipping around, Kagome brought her hand to her defence, slapping the voice that had popped up behind her. She felt like one, huge goose bump just then...  
  
The dark figure stumbled for a while, cursing under their breath. Soon they reached forward and grabbed Kagome by the wrist. "HELP! HELP ME!" She screamed, but was cut off when the person covered her mouth with his rough hand.  
  
"Geez! Shut up, Kagome, it's me!" Well, at least now she knew it was a rude man. "I - Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yea, wench. Didn't have to slap me so hard." He grumbled, rubbing his bruised cheek.  
  
Kagome had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing. "I have a fear of...people jumping up behind me. So when you were being all freaky and stuff, you know... self defense." She explained with a slight grin.  
  
"Whatever." He tossed casually, and then yawned.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He had been expecting that question from her...  
  
"The question is, what are you doing here?" He snapped back, an arrogant smile teasing his lips.  
  
"Unlike you, I'm acting!" Kagome answered, shaking her head at his idiocy. "So, what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing. Just walking." He replied without hesitation. Inuyasha whacked his head with his hand, he did have something to say to her...but he didn't know how he would say it. "K - Kagome..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've been thinking...about us, you know. And since this movie's wrapping up soon, I was just thinking..." He face was a deep red now, and each word escaping his mouth seemed to be shaking. "Would you like to come to America with me this summer...I mean, I have a place there, and I could show you around and stuff...if you want to, that is."  
  
Her voice caught in her throat. Just when Kagome thought he hated her, Inuyasha says the sweetest thing ever. You just can't hate the puppy... "Inuyasha...of course I will!"  
  
"Really?" He asked with cheerfulness in his eyes like a kid loose in a candy store. When Kagome nodded, he leapt forwards and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, lifting her up into the air. "Um...Kagome?"  
  
"Yea?" She asked, so happy she could feel tears forming in the back of her eyes. She had been crying quite a lot in the time she'd been here...  
  
"Did you put on some weight?"  
  
Fuming, Kagome whacked him on the top of the head, and started threatening him whilst chasing after the amused actor. He was wailing something that sounded like... "Kagome, hahaha, I'm just joking...ouch! That hurts, wench!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The last week crawled by slowly, and Kagome saw everyone less than usual. The person she saw most was Sesshoumaru; of course, he directed every scene she shot. But other than that, he was rarely around.  
  
Sango was nowhere to be seen, except for that one time Kagome saw her in a window talking to a bunch of people in suits. Hojo served food occasionally, and that was it. Kouga had gone home after his scenes were all shot, less mouths to feed that way.  
  
The month had just flown by, and before Kagome realised it, there was only one scene remaining. She almost cried when Kaede came in the morning for makeup, and announced it would be her last morning there.  
  
"Kagome? Are you in there?" Asked Inuyasha, lightly shaking Kagome by the shoulders. They were on the set for the remaining scene to be shot, and Kagome had been daydreaming.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yea. Just thinking how this went by so fast, even after Sesshoumaru made us act stuff so many times." Kagome giggled, but inside she wished she could just go back to the start and experience everything again, the good, and the bad.  
  
Inuyasha scoffed and dragged her away from the crew still setting up. "Yea, that's what always happens. When a movie's finished everyone leaves, and right after everyone was having so much fun together."  
  
"Yea..." Kagome answered sadly, looking at her wristwatch. "But we still have one more scene left, right? May as well make the best of it in case I'm never hired again!"  
  
"That sounds about right." He said with a smirk before Kagome stormed away. Catching up to her, she turned around and asked, "Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Shippo and Rin are talking somewhere, you know, those brats are getting along quite well...before you know it they'll be Japan's most talked about celebrity couple!" He teased, running his hands through his perfect hair. Before Kagome joined in with the teasing his expression turned more serious as he added, "And as for Kikyou...haven't seen her in the longest time. She's turned quite scary lately."  
  
Kagome remained speechless, whenever they brought up Kikyou the atmosphere would get a little...uncomfortable. "So, I get to shoot you in this scene?" She quickly thought up, trying desperately to change the subject.  
  
He grinned. "Yea, guns in movies are great. You get to use these fake guns with great sound effects, and I get to wear this bag under my clothes that leaks blood as soon as the gun is fired. It might sound stupid, but it looks goddamn real!"  
  
"I wish it were a real gun!" Kagome joked, receiving an evil glare from Inuyasha. Before he could respond to her remark, Sesshoumaru called all actors onto the set.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome, here it is." Sango exclaimed, placing a tiny black pistol into Kagome's hands. "It's not real, but it's made to look identical to a real gun. That's the movies for ya."  
  
"Wow. This is so cool. So what do I do?" She asked her friend.  
  
"You just pull that there, see it?" Sango pointed at the little pull at the back of the gun. "Then you pull the trigger, and it will fire smoke and make a loud sound. Somebody backstage will signal for Inuyasha's blood pack to leak at an exact moment."  
  
"Easy enough. And where will everyone else be during this?" Kagome inspected the gun carefully; she had never held a gun before, even if it was a fake.  
  
"Well, you walk in with Rin, and you see Inuyasha, Kikyou and Shippou together. You demand him to take responsibility of Rin because you are sick, but he refuses to. You go crazy and well, pull a gun from your pocket and shoot him. Then you panic and storm out the door. The movie ends with you in some madhouse. Have you filmed that scene yet?"  
  
"Yep. All I did was sit there while the camera zoomed in on me." Kagome said, running her fingers over the delicate metal of the gun. "Do you think Shippo and Rin will find this too offensive?"  
  
"Nah. It's all over TV these days anyway. You can't turn on the TV after school without seeing sex or violence." Sango smirked, and pulled Kagome towards the set, a beautifully decorated dining room. "Well, good luck! I'll be on the side watching."  
  
Kagome nodded and walked onto the carpeted floors. Everyone except Kikyou was there, Inuyasha was lounging on one of the wooden chairs with his eyes closed, feet on the table, and the kids were reading books on the floor.  
  
A voice blared over the speakers. "Where's Kikyou?"  
  
"I'm here, eesh!" Kikyou walked gracefully onto the set, and didn't make eye contact with anyone. She sat down across from Inuyasha, who was now awake, and shuffled in her seat. "Can we get started now?"  
  
Pretending he didn't hear her, Sesshoumaru placed his headphones over his ears and called out, "Places people!"  
  
Kagome quickly made her way off the set with Rin, while Shippo joined the ex-couple at the dinner table. Hojo brought some rice dishes and dropped them in front of the actors. Once everyone was in their proper places, Sesshoumaru started a countdown on his fingers. "Lights, camera, and...action!"  
  
Kagome patiently waited outside the door, listening to the cutleries scratching against the plates. When she heard Shippo begin to speak, she knew it was her cue. "Daddy, I did these drawings today of us as cats and dogs, and - "  
  
'Dogs.' That was the cue. Bursting through the door with Rin in one hand, the entire family turned to stare at Kagome, who stood back when she pretended to take notice of her ex's new son.  
  
She looked up at Inuyasha and stuttered out, "I'll need you to take custody of your daughter. I just saw the doctor and he said I have cancer. I shouldn't be around much longer...and there's no where else for Rin to stay, and..."  
  
Inuyasha jumped up from his seat. "I've got a life here as it is Mitsuki, I barely make enough to support my own family. Now you want me to take custody of some kid I made when I screwed around in high school? I'll send you a little each month if you're that desperate, but..."  
  
"You don't understand, I...I'm really going to die soon, and I don't want our daughter to go to some shelter..." Kagome cried, stepping closer to the table. Kikyou motioned for Shippo to move further away.  
  
"No. And that's that. I can't do it, ok? Find someone else to do it, my life is cluttered enough as it is. Plus, my wife here is already one month pregnant - " Inuyasha answered sternly, turning his back to the pleading Kagome and rubbing his hands over Kikyou's rounding stomach.  
  
Immediately, the sick feeling she received from looking at that reminded her that it was time. It was uncanny how much her and her character, Mitsuki, related sometimes. Reaching under her shirt, Kagome pulled out the pistol, and pointed it at Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyou screeched and covered Shippo with her own body. Inuyasha looked just as shocked and backed up, shaking from fright. He held his hands in front of him and whispered, "Mitsuki, sweetie, calm down..."  
  
BANG.  
  
A warm tear rolled down Kagome's quivering cheek. She dropped the gun when she looked down at Inuyasha's bloody body. His eyes were closed and his lifeless smile dissolved into a frown. "I...I..." Kagome started making her way backwards, and she could feel her face heat up. Ignoring Kikyou's scream, she turned around and sped out the door.  
  
"CUT! Wonderful job, let's have that again - " Sesshoumaru froze and ceased talking. The now teary-eyed Kagome turned around to see what was the matter, and she paused.  
  
Kikyou was pointing a gun. At her.  
  
A lump forced its way down Kagome's throat, and she remained still.  
  
"Kikyou! What the fuck are you doing? Put down the gun - " Inuyasha protested, but did not move from his position on the floor. Kikyou had diverted the gunpoint to Inuyasha for the moment.  
  
"Shut up, Inuyasha! You're next, after her!" Kikyou hissed out, and immediately pointed the weapon back at the still girl. She smiled evilly and cackled, "Kagome, now what can you do, huh? God, I wanted to do this since the first day I saw you at the elevators, and even more so when I saw you clinging onto Inuyasha. I hate you, so terribly much that I could kill you a thous - no! A million times!" She stopped and wheezed. "Who are you anyways to come in here and break up the most wanted movie couple in Japan?"  
  
Still nothing came out of Kagome's mouth, and she could feel a chill run down her spine. Silently, she pushed Rin away farther away from her. She might not be able to live, and there was no point in endangering another...  
  
"Cat got your tongue, Kagome?" Kikyou laughed, and quickly pointed the gun at the crewmembers trying to advance on her. They stopped in a millisecond and held up their hands in surrender. "No one try anything. I'll kill this girl if it kills me!!!"  
  
Silently, Sesshoumaru asked, "How did you get that gun passed security?"  
  
Not budging the gun now pointed once again at Kagome, she smiled. "Myouga's an idiot. Just told him it was a prop for the movie. Didn't really think I'd get away with it either! You know, Sesshy, I should shoot you too, just for casting the bitch in the first place. Without her this would've never happened..."  
  
"You're insane." Growled Inuyasha under his breath.  
  
"Am I? Am I, Inuyasha?" A smile teased her lips. "Well, if you hadn't gone for this hoar instead I could have stayed with you, we could have had a family, we - "  
  
"No, Kikyou. We wouldn't have." Inuyasha butted in with a stern look on his face. "I never wanted to stay with you in the first place, now how many times have you cheated on me, huh?"  
  
"Doesn't matter now." She grinned and placed her finger over the trigger. "I'll bring you two down to hell with me! That's right, I'm shooting myself after I kill the two of you!!!"  
  
And in the split second following, many things happened at once. Kikyou screamed and pulled the trigger, and Kagome could see slowly the bullet pierce the air as it flew out towards her. But her body wouldn't move an inch, her muscles were tight and she felt no breath left in her system. Squeezing her eyes together tight, she was saying her last second prayers when everything seemed to play before her like a slow-motion film.  
  
Inuyasha took this moment to dive up in front of the velocious bullet, and his loud curse sent a shiver down her spine. A few men tackled Kikyou from behind while she was watching all this, and snatched the weapon from her hands.  
  
"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Kagome screamed, blistering tears watering from her eyes like a tap. She hurried over to Inuyasha, who was sprawled out onto the floor. It was difficult to make out where the bullet was in his body because of all the blood used in the movie. Finally, she eyed a black piece of something in his shoulder. She ripped open his shirt for a better look and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard him breathing. 'At least it didn't hit his heart...'  
  
"Somebody call an ambulance!" Screamed someone who sounded awfully like Sango, but Kagome wasn't exactly sure because she had dug her face into his chest and started to scream.  
  
The last thing she remembered was Kikyou's shouts of anger as the police dragged her away...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The lights...the flashing bulbs...the screams. Kagome smiled and waved at the crowd outside the theatre. Making her way over to them, she signed a few autographs and shook a few hands before posing for some pictures.  
  
It had been months now since the movie wrapped, and luckily, Sesshoumaru had all the footage he needed to put the movie together. Kikyou was arrested, and that was the last Kagome heard of her. When word of that incident got around, this movie was the most anticipated of the year.  
  
Inuyasha...well, he was fine. Kagome was to fly with him to America next month for their vacation, but he still wouldn't shut up about the whole arrogant, 'I'm your hero' crap.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"I was looking for you, Inuyasha! Where'd you go?" Kagome asked, and linked arms with the handsome man beside her.  
  
"Some crazy girl wanted my autograph, and ended up almost strangling me to death." He said, planting a quick kiss on Kagome's cheek. She could have sworn she felt many evil glares headed her way just then...  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
When Kagome turned around, the three familiar faces smiled when they saw her. "Ayu! Ayame! Mayu! I knew you guys would come to the premiere!"  
  
"Were you crazy? And not see Inuyasha? You've got to be kidding!" Mayu chirped and gave Inuyasha a quick hug.  
  
"Where are mama and Souta?" Kagome asked, looking around for her family. She saw them in front of a camera answering questions for an interviewer and giggled. Souta looked like he loved the attention...  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Spinning around for the third time, Kagome almost jumped in glee when she saw Miroku and Sango standing arm in arm behind them. "You guys! Long time now see! How's it going?"  
  
"Great!" Replied Sango with a smile, proudly displaying the large diamond ring around the finger on her left hand.  
  
Kagome screeched. "No way! Miroku...you proposed?"  
  
"Yep!" He was only half listening because he was busy checking out the fangirls around him. What he received was a hard punch in the arm from Sango.  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "Come on, Kagome. We've got a quick interview before the movie starts. You ready to go inside?"  
  
"Yea...but I'm kinda nervous." She admitted, using his arm for support to stand up properly. "I mean, what if they don't like what they see? What if they..."  
  
Lowering his head, Inuyasha closed his mouth over hers to shut her up. They parted soon after because too many cameras were on them now. "Don't worry Kagome. You're famous now. They'll love you."  
  
Famous...Kagome liked the sound of that. She waved once again at the massive amount of cameras before stepping into the theatre with Inuyasha at her side.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*  
  
Oh my god. It's over. I don't know what to say. At least I got rid of Kikyou, even if it is already the end, right? Wow, my first completed fic, I must say this was a really fun fiction for me to write, and I feel tears coming on! ^_^  
  
My last words...thanks so much to all those who reviewed 'Not all Fun and Games' for so long, I don't know what I would do without your support! ^_^  
  
And lastly, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing this.  
  
^_^ *~sorena~* ^_^ 


End file.
